Arkenstone Heart
by pirate-princess-loki
Summary: Thorin O/C. Imagine Erebor where there was no dragon and the dwarves lived happily under their mountain. That was until Leena, a female dwarf is sent to Erebor to become the mysterious Thorin's wife. She despises him for taking her freedom and he couldn't care less. Full of Fili/Kili fun, and an arranged marriage that could reveal the true meaning of the Arkenstone.
1. So, it is to be

*** Ok so first Hobbit fanfic! I own nothing... Hope you like ! Reviews are appreciated! :) ***

I looked at him with a burning hatred. This was the man that would take my life away from me - my freedom. I suppose it wasn't his fault really, but seeing as my step-father was conveniently out of reach I had no choice. He stared at the ground for a moment, maybe he felt the guilt for me as I hoped he would. When his eyes rose to meet mine my hating gaze faltered. His eyes were the deepest blue I'd ever seen. I felt uncomfortable as he stared into my soul. But there was more than that. A strong power lurked deep in there mixed with pride and suppressed anger. I knew then that he could overpower me in a second - I was as as fragile as porcelain. I won't admit that there was something even slightly intriguing about how dangerous this person was. Though I felt little fear standing alone on the balcony with him.

"So it is to be." he concluded rather harshly. The sheer deepness of his voice made it sound so ... majestic.

I made no reply. What was I to say? I simply assumed he was like my step father and would ignore any ideas from my part. He approached me calmly. I stood perfectly still for fear of what would happen if I turned away. It's not that he wasn't attractive -far from it. He wasn't as vulgar looking as the other dwarves and his long flowing locks would have made any girl swoon. If only I had met him under different circumstances... There was a slight breeze then - for it is rarely a still evening in the mountains- which began to pick up my skirts and loosen pieces of my braided hair. Without thinking he reached his hand up to brush a piece back out of my face. I continued to look at him as he did and he appeared to be almost remorseful once he did. All I managed to mumble was "Thanks... "

Just then loud stomping could be heard echoing through the hall. We both turned quickly as one would look to a rescuer who has come to save them from drowning.  
Thorin's nephews (or sister-sons as he so dramatically called them) Fili and Kili emerged onto the balcony alongside us. Hair flowing lightly in the wind the contrasting brothers approached Thorin carefully.

"Evening Uncle! We wer-" Kili cheered. They didn't notice me standing there right away and Fili elbowed Kili in the gut interrupting him and they both gave a bow.

"Fili, Kili this is my, -er my fiancee, Magdalena." there was a silence.

"You can just call me Leena" I offered and managed a smile.

Fili recognized my timid nature and gave me an understanding nod - a smile playing at his lips. Kili on the other hand was a little less insightful in these situations and gave a huge grin from ear to ear and rushed over to me. With one swoop he gave me a huge bear-hug and in the process I felt my feet lift off the ground. I lightly squealed as I had a fear of heights but I soon became calm as I could feel the strength of his arms around my waist. He laughed heartily and set me back down. I quickly glanced over at Thorin, who seemed uneasy about the whole ordeal. Obviously someone didnt like other people playing with his possessions.


	2. The Arkenstone

*** Next chapter! I own nothing etc. thanks for the reviews! I'm really excited about this one so I hope you like! ***

The rest of the evening consisted of a tour of the royal palace and I suppose some quality time with my future nephews and husband. If I were to describe them as we wandered I would say that Fili's appearance, with his blonde hair and adorable braided moustache seemed to add some light to the place, whereas it was Kili's personality that seemed to fill the empty void. Thorin on the other hand I couldn't place. He mostly kept to himself and would offer a smile at the appropriate times but overall he was very distant and cold. Fili and Kili acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary and continued pointing and chatting merrily and a small part of me wished that I was promised to either of the brothers instead.

We had gone through the whole royal section of the palace and seen room upon room filled beyond belief with unimaginable treasures. I unwillingly gasped a few times at the absolute splendour of what I saw. One in particular stood out. It was a small stone - no bigger than both my hands put together and it shone with an array of colours that was more beautiful than anything else I had seen before. We entered the throne room and even Kili fell silent. I carefully stepped across the mounds of gold and approached the four thrones that sat side by side. Thorin held out his hand with a stern face and I took it without taking my eyes off of the wonderful stone as he led me up the short steps to the chairs.

"Better be careful Leena," Fili warned "It has been said that one may suffocate from too much fly catching." a crooked smirk appeared on his lips and Kili nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. I playfully glared at him and proceeded to push Kili off the steps and into the gold pile. When he was finished I turned back to the mesmerizing jewel and reached out for it - just to touch it to make sure that it was real. For the third time that day I felt Thorin's strong hand touch me as he stopped my arm at the elbow.

"Never. Touch. That." he stated. I tried my best to suppress a giggle as I looked to the nephews for assurance that he was joking. I should have known. Thorin never joked. I waited for him to let go and I lowered my arm still feeling the pressure of where his fingers had been. I ignored it and walked over to Fili.

"You certainly have a good eye M'lady, - not only did you pick Thorin as a husband but you spotted the most precious jewel in all of Erebor; the..." I looked at him in shock; he didn't know.

" I didn't p-" I started to say.

Thorin interrupted at the right moment. It seemed everyone around here thrived on cutting people off mid-sentence.

"That... is the Arkenstone" Thorin said. I could almost see the pride dripping from every word.

"It's the symbol for Thorin's 'divine' rule!" Kili added, always happy to lend extra tidbits of info.

"And yours." Fili realized. I stared at him blankly as I came to that realization as well.

Soon enough Thorin led the way out of the room and down into the main hall. By now I assumed that it was nightfall as the area began to fill with people carrying plates and trays full of food.

"Fili, Kili you may take your leave now." Fili nodded and Kili pouted. I said my goodbyes and promised that I would see them again tomorrow. I felt as if my last hope flew away with the blonde and brunette locks that now receded into the distance.

I stared after them for a moment hoping that by some miracle one of them would come back and rescue me from a night alone with Thorin. But it was to no avail.

I heard a loud noise as Thorin opened the door to the royal dining room and I reluctantly followed him in.

There, a large oak table adorned with every food imaginable stood in the middle of the room. I laughed inwardly; of course it was an oak table. I was beginning to see my fiancee's little obsessions which seemed so trivial to me.

Thorin walked to the end of the table and stood behind a large royal blue chair. Without a word I sat down and made myself comfortable as he moved -quite gracefully for his size - to the other end. There were about two chairs on either side that occupied the space between us. Excellent, I thought. Too close to ignore but too far to talk in soft voices. We both began our meal and I watched with curious eyes as he picked up a fork and knife and proceeded to eat in that fashion. It was a rarity among kings to be sure. Before long he could feel my inquisitive gaze and he glanced up. To this I immediately dropped my gaze and continued eating. Then something small began to pull at my brain.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked. He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"I found it to be an unnecessary detail." he replied, "All that should concern them is that you will be their new queen, and aunt."

I considered this. I also considered the idea that maybe he was ashamed and that maybe he wanted this union to happen as much as I did (which was not at all!). But I couldn't let myself think like that. He was the enemy, the one that had ruined everything for me. Though I later found that more and more difficult to believe.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that the next course was already being served. I yawned as I accepted the next plate. As I took another mouthful I froze. A ball of fear manifested itself in the pit of my stomach. Where was I going to sleep tonight? I swallowed a large gulp and focused on breathing. Looking across the table at him I imagined being next to that long flowing black mane and his strong muscular body and my breath hitched. No. I would not see this man as attractive. I had to stay focused. For the rest of the meal I remained keeping my panic attacks in check.

As I apparently wasn't the best at bringing up topics to the king I waited until he rose and moved towards me. He offered his arm for me to take but I refused; making an excuse for wanting to walk unassisted to my room for the first time. (And I did try to emphasize the 'my' part). He shrugged it off and led the way to a grand spiral staircase- an architectural masterpiece. As we headed for the steps I heard some whispering and turned to see a handful of servants and maids gathered in the corner.

"By the end of the week surely!" a stout woman with auburn hair offered. A few of the others shook their heads and replied,

"Well surely you dont have that much doubt in his abilities! Tonight is much more likely." I briefly froze. They were betting each other on how quickly it would take the king under the mountain to bed his soon to be bride. I blushed furiously and hurried along thankful to escape their stares.

It wasn't long before we reached a wooden door with a golden knob covered in clusters of emerald and rubies. I held my breath as Thorin stopped and faced me. He opened the door slowly and motioned me to go in first, studying my face the entire time. Stone cold was I as I entered the king's bedchambers. The ceiling was made of the dark rock of the mountain and the miniature gold fragments appeared to be tiny stars and if i hadn't known better I was looking into the black night sky. From this I surveyed the room. On the one wall stood a large black writing table that looked rarely used. I felt an anger growing inside of me as I pictured him sitting there writing to my step-father accepting the request of the marriage. On the next wall was an even larger piece of furniture which appeared to be a cabinet, and as I approached it I saw every type of weapon known to dwarfkind. There was a smaller door that was closed that I assumed was a simple closet. Finally, a king sized bed that consisted of four pillars of carved wood took up the majority of the space in the room. I examined it more closely and saw a whole manner of dwarves and landscape carved as intricately as if it were a painting. I sighed and gathered enough courage to face him. My heart stopped. He stood before me with his arms crossed and stared without blinking. For the first time since I had met the king under the mountain I saw the tiniest hint of a smirk creep onto his features.

***** dun dun duunnn! Thorin... You dog! He wouldn't would he? Reviews are appreciated!*****


	3. Close Encounter

*****next chapter! I own nothing and I have procrastinated doing chemistry to bring you this next one so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome :D *****

That ball of fear I knew all too well suddenly came back in my stomach. I had no idea what kind of man - well dwarf, stood before me and what kind of morals he possessed. The smirk disappeared as fast as it came and I began to wonder if I had just imagined it... Before I knew what was happening though, I felt his hot breath on my face. I was so preoccupied with the room, the situation, that smirk, that I hadn't noticed him approach me with such stealth . This sudden movement just added to my prey-like feeling. The intensity of his stare was overpowering and I felt (in my mind anyway) that I was already admitting defeat. I lowered my eyes so he wouldn't detect the fear in them and stared into his armor studying the delicate intricacies in the metal. The rise and fall of his chest corresponded to mine and with each breath I could feel the softness of his enormous fur collar against my shoulders. Having said that, I still had the seed of anger within me and I couldn't believe that this possessive, heartless man was so closely related to wonderful, caring, honest men like Fili and Kili. The thought of them saddened me deeply. How could I hold my head up and look them in the eye knowing that I could be bought and sold as a nighttime muse for their king?

Just then he lifted his arm and I felt the rough, calloused skin of his hand caress my jaw. It was warm and gentle yet the cold hard metal of his rings contradicted this as he lifted my face so it was mere inches away from his. I was frozen - and I hated myself for it. I hated that little voice in the back of my head that reminded me that I had duties as a future wife.

We stood like this for what seemed like forever. His gaze continued as he closely studied my face. I began to imagine what would happen if he got any closer- if that was even possible. What his lips surrounded by the scruffy beard would feel like... Before I could finish that thought I was dragged back to reality as he actually moved his face to mine. I didn't close my eyes. The rational part of me reminded myself that I didn't want this- at least I figured it was the rational part. I was bracing myself for what was to come, as I couldn't move away with his hand there holding me in place. My eyelids were recovering from a rush of his breath when he turned his mouth and slowly pulled something out of his sleeve with his teeth. It was a key.

The bastard. I sighed inwardly.

"I hope you find these accommodations suitable to your needs." he said as he lowered his hand.

I nodded quickly - thankful for the return of my jaw freedom and tried to gather myself together. He could tell I was uneasy about the whole situation and after a few moments he pulled away and walked over to the smaller wooden door. I began to breathe normally again - realizing that I had been holding my breath for some time.

"These will be your chambers, for now" he added. I tried to hide the relief from my face.

"Goodnight." I managed to say and shut the door behind me.

As I leaned with my back to the cold wood I could have sworn I heard him chuckling to himself. He laughed as if it was all a game to him, and he had every right to see it as such; he knew that I was vulnerable in every way possible. Without looking I reached my hand down to the handle to try to feel for a lock but didn't succeed in finding one. I was too tired and distraught to care anymore. I pushed myself away from the door and looked around.

The room itself was the size of a large closet; there was a single bed and a small vanity mirror across from the door. Other than that it was pretty empty. I unpacked only a few of my belongings; a nightgown and my favourite plain mauve dress for tomorrow. I cringed as I examined its structure. Apparently my step-father's tailors had made a few changes to my wardrobe to secure a good impression on the king of Erebor. The original neckline had been cut so low and wide that now it would barely cover my shoulders. It was outlined with gold trim and the sleeves were as present as my present love for my step-father: not at all. I creased my brow in thought. Hurriedly, I pulled out every article of clothing I had brought with me. Each one had been adjusted or remade. This could only mean that he had been planning it for sometime.

I put the idea aside, maybe I could get some info from Thorin somehow of the exact timeline of this whole mess. Until then, I had to come up with some alternate clothes. I smiled as I considered the idea of asking Fili or Kili for a pair of slacks that I could wear. I could just see Thorin's stern, arrogant face after laying eyes on me in those. Imagine, the future queen of Erebor dressed as a man! Though he would probably use it as an excuse to control me once more.

In fact, maybe I wouldn't give him the chance and spend the day tomorrow with the brothers in the mine. I would rather spend a whole day in the dark, depressing mountain than an hour with him. Plus, I thought, I could hopefully find a path to the outside and catch a glimpse of daylight. Sure, I had been outside only this afternoon, but the suffocating nature of the rock was wearing on me and I feared claustrophobia would set in before long.

I strolled over to the mirror and began taking my hair out, removing small pins that resulted in a cascade of blonde braids tumbling down.

Soon I was occupying my hands with the task of undoing the multitudes of braids, french braids and the occasional fishtail. In doing so I contemplated ways to avoid the upcoming event that would undoubtedly bind me to the man in the next room.

As I was removing a stray pin from my hair I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something was moving in the reflection and I whipped around to see the intruder, but there was nothing there. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me so I looked again, more closely this time. I was wrong. The reflection that I saw in my mirror wasn't coming from inside my room. I turned and quietly investigated the area that was in the reflection. It was a crack in the stone of the door frame. And through it I saw, much to my dismay and shock, the half naked figure of my future husband.


	4. Surprise Visitor

*** Whew! so after that steamy scene with Thorin I decided to put him on the backburner and focus a little more on Fili and Kili. Cause they're the cutest. And I needed to recover. Anyway I dont own them... Enjoy!***

I woke up with a start. Someone was knocking on my door. I adjusted my eyes to the darkness and sat up. An eerie darkness enveloped me and I wondered how I was ever able to get to sleep last night. There were obviously no windows and my candle was a little too far out of reach to change that.

"Yes?" I replied wearily, having absolutely no idea who it might be.

Without so much as a word the door flew open. I flinched and instinctively pulled the comforters close to my chest. There stood Kili grinning from ear to ear.

"You're still in bed?" he cried. His eyes dramatically widened. "Whatever is the matter? You're not sick are you?" he accused. I was a little taken aback as he just strolled right in. His presence across the room made it seem all the more small and cramped in here.

"No." I defended. "Im just not used to being underground!" he laughed and walked around to the other side of the bed.

He, without the slightest bit of hesitation, jumped onto it, laid down and folded him arms behind his head. I hesitated and looked over at him trying to hide my shock. To say I was awkward at that point would have been an understatement. There, lying beside me was my nephew-sort of, and he didn't seem to be the least bit concerned about it.

I paused, trying to come up with something to say. I didn't want to get up and have him see me in my nightgown and I also didn't need Thorin coming in from his room and seeing the two of us. That would have been a little too much for my nerves to handle after just waking up.

"So...where's Fili? Aren't you guys like, inseparable?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, he's here. He's just going over a few things with Thorin you know..." he closed his eyes and left it at that.

My mind started racing. Going over what things?! New sleeping arrangements? Kili just seemed to be bit too calm about... everything.

I sighed and looked over at him. He was such a cutie. His beard seemed to be more present since the last time I saw him - a detail I'm sure he was proud of. To my horror though, I began to see qualities that reminded me of Thorin. His dark wavy hair, the way his chest rose and fell as he rested. Which just brought back memories of the night before. I drove those thoughts away though; the images of his face with those piercing eyes so close to mine, the overpowering nature of his presence. I shuddered at the last view I got of him; his bare broad chest, the strong muscular shoulders, and the way his long mane draped to perfectly accent his being.

I had just closed my eyes, trying to get back to the lost sleep I had only minutes ago when I heard a familiar laugh.

"Kili! In bed with a girl you've known less than 24 hours! I believe that's a new record!"

Our eyes flew open. "Better believe it! A record for any dwarf this side of the misty mountains!" Kili burst out laughing. I however was a perfect shade of crimson red.

"Aww, now look what you've done! She's turned into a blushing bride!" Fili sat down on the end of my bed. If I had any curiosity as to what it was like to have brothers, it was well satisfied.

"Are you finished?" I asked, trying to hold back my giggles. Kili took this as his cue and leaped up from his comfortable position on my bed. They both nodded.

"Good. Now shoo so I can get ready!" They both glanced at each other.

"We can help!" I rolled my eyes. Without another word Fili went over to my suitcase and started throwing things haphazardly towards his brother. I shrieked but started laughing when Kili managed to catch every single dress and hang them up without so much as a crinkle in the fabric. They were a travelling circus these two. Suddenly I was bombarded with flying fabric as one hit me in the face.

"Hey!" I cried and picked it up to look at it. It was a royal blue strapless gown. I glanced up at Fili inquisitively.

He leaned over the suitcase, "It's Thorin's favourite colour." he winked at me suggestively. This sent the two brothers into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

I was lad someone found this funny. Just then I got up, not caring if they saw me in my nightgown. My long blonde hair flew behind me as I marched towards the door.

"Ok children, let mommy get dressed." They laughed and quickly exited, their pounding footsteps receding into the adjacent room.

I could here them playing around in there; they weren't leaving until I came out. With that in mind I hurried over to where the dress lay and got ready. After securing the final braid and checking myself once more in the mirror trying to see myself as anything else but an animal going to the auction. It didn't work.

As I stepped out into Thorin's room. Fili and Kili stood up from where they were sitting. They remained in silence, staring.

"What?" I demanded, feeling a little insulted.

"I don't know!" Fili cried enthusiastically. Kili gave a little whistle. "Thorin's going to love you!" Kili had no idea of the gravity of those words. I smiled as best I could before being dragged out by one arm.

I tried in vain to pull back on my arm, but the grip that Kili had was so strong there was no hope. I asked them repeatedly where they were taking me, but each time they just kept answering, "You'll see."

Soon enough, we were travelling along the dark, twisted paths through Erebor and I had lost all sense of direction. It took the brothers no effort at all to navigate along and after what had felt like travelling for hours I saw the tiniest glint of daylight. Eventually we emerged to the top of the castle barricade- the happiest moment since I had arrived here.

I breathed in the cool mountain air and let the wind rush through my hair sending it into floating, twisting, golden spirals. I gazed along the horizon at the hills in the distance and took myself back to my home. It was wonderful once upon a time.

The rising sun splashed Kili's dark features in yellow tint. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't resist walked over and hugging him.

"Thank you." I heard his light chuckle.

"Don't thank me. Thank him." and he directed my sights to a dark figure approaching the front gate of the kingdom. Of course, it was Thorin. But who was that that he had with him? I gasped and instinctively hid my head in Kili's shoulder. It was my step-father.

*** Ah cliffhangers, how I love them! So I like writing about those nephews... any thoughts? If I get more reviews I may be more inclined to write about Thorin (teehee) :D:D:D ***


	5. Suspense, Fertility and Tears

*** Aaah I'm so excited about this next installment! Thank you to all my reviewers you make my day :) Enjoy!*** (btw I sadly don't own thorin etc.)

I could here Lord Beayon's sinister voice echoing through the castle. Before the pair reached us I took the opportunity to confront Fili.

"This is your idea of a surprise?! How could you do this to me!"

"Thorin just told us to bring you here, he simply advised us not to tell you because he said you loved suspense!" he defended.

"Oh he did, did he? And how, pray tell, would a man I've been engaged to for five minutes know something like that?!" I answered fiercely. I felt a pang of guilt as I shouldn't have been taking my anger out on him.

Kili jumped in to help his brother, "You told him so last night! We asked him why we should keep the secret and he said that, 'last night he learned that you were fond of being kept in suspense' " his look turned pleading as he tried to reason with me.

Oh he was good. That sly bugger was good. He knew that they would relay that message back to me and that I would be forced to recall the events of last night. And he just wanted to let me know that he knew exactly what he was doing.

I sighed. What was I going to do? I didn't have enough time to completely figure it out before the two men who currently controlled my life entered into view.

"Leena! My dear Leena, how well you look!" my step father cooed. I smiled calmly and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Glasur. You look good yourself." Civility never came easy to me.

Thorin carefully made his way over to me and took his place beside me. I couldn't help giving him my greatest death glare and to that I saw some spark in his eyes.

"And who are these two fine young gentleman?" the lord asked cheerfully. The brothers beamed at their new personas as Thorin introduced them. "Excellent. Simply excellent." my step-father replied. Just then I caught a glimpse of the man I knew underneath that fake mask.

"So tell me, how are the wedding plans coming?" he purposely looked to me. I grinned past the gut wrenching truth and did the most unspeakable; I slid closer to Thorin and wrapped myself tightly around his bulky person, leaning my head casually on his shoulder.

"We're not in any rush, are we darling?" I questioned him with the most adoring eyes I could muster.

"Ahemmm, no. No, I don't believe we are." that hint of a smile creeping on the corners of his mouth. He knew what I was doing.

This act seemed to take the lord a moment to process; apparently he was too enthused to witness my unhappiness and was surprised to have not seen it yet. Needless to say though, he was not a man so willing to leave without getting what he came for.

"Nonsense! You have your WHOLE lives together to procrastinate important decisions. While I still have a say in my little girl's life I'd like to see to it that this happens." I could almost here the 'aww's' coming from the nephews who were standing off to the side. My eyes went wide. This, I had not counted on. My step-father's creepy features reeked of malice.

"You ARE ok with this, aren't you dear? I mean, I only want what's best for you." For a moment I wanted to believe him. But that wasn't the case here. I knew what ties he would want to possess to Erebor and its king and my marriage would be the only way to secure that.

I loosened my arm from around my future husband and moved it up to the back of his hair. I played with a few of the waves. "Of course I am." with that I pulled on a fine strand of hair - just to invoke enough pain to make my point.

I had not forgotten that the king had his hand rested snugly on my hip and after that stunt he dug his hand in with a little more force. "As am I." he declared, his deep voice resonating through the air. I laughed at the idea that we might actually go through with this just to see who would win. Lord Beauyon stood staring at us for some time, deep in thought. Either he was waiting for me to give up the act, or he was planning on what to do next to get me to do so. And I honestly don't know why. He already had me wrapped up with a neat little bow - what more pain could he possibly inflict on me?

"We shall decide a date later today then. I can only stay for the day and then I am to return to look after your sister. You know she just isn't as sensible and mature as you Leena, and I fear that may get the better of her one day." I just smiled and nodded. Great. Only 14 more hours to go.

I spent the rest of the time trying to ward off my step-father's incessant questions. I couldn't care less about the colours or the food or the guests - the only people I had really met were his nephews. Thorin seemed to take a sick pleasure in watching me suffer; he would add his opinion at the end of a topic so that we would spend more unnecessary time discussing things like flower arrangements or the lighting. (We were in a cave for god's sake!)

"Now, last question, I promise." he began. I sighed and looked up at the servants clearing up from the meal we'd just finished.

"How long after the wedding do you two plan on starting a family?" I choked on my wine a little and gulped it down painfully, looking to see Thorin's reaction. Stone cold. He was a master in these situations.

"Glasur! What a question, *laugh* I don't think that's - " I was both cut off and horrified at Thorin's next words.

"The third moon after Durin's day. That is when the goddess of fertility shows herself in the night sky as one of the many constellations." he reached over and took my hand. At this point I was blushing furiously - even more than the previous night - for now the idea of it actually happening seemed more than just servant gossip in the corridor. That being said, I couldn't let him win this way, it was just too easy.

"Is that to ensure my fertility, or yours?" I asked with an innocent smile.

Now it was my step-father's turn to choke on his drink. Thorin just stared at me unresponsive, his dark brow turning into a thick black line. It was one thing to pull on the king's hair, it was another to question his abilities as a man.

"Oh my dear girl, you know not what you say! You cannot realize what insult you deliver. Come, away. I must be leaving now." And with that he rose, and gave some instructions to a nearby servant. When he had exited the room, I ripped my hand out of Thorin's.

"You have it down to an science. How attractive." I sneered at him.

"What would you have me say? I could not have your father telling me when to impregnate my own wife." he stated matter-of-factly. The bluntness of that statement made me shudder.

"Step-father. And the only one who will be telling you anything concerning THAT will be me. Understand?" I stood up and headed for the door. Before I stormed out though he projected his voice across the room.

"That's a lovely colour you're wearing." I didn't look back.

Through the front gates I could see the sun finally setting in the distance. My step-father was getting ready to leave and I had come to see him off. I had made up my mind as soon as Thorin had uttered those words. What had seemed like a harmless joke from Fili earlier today was a heart-breaking reality check by Thorin. I knew that I would always be owned by someone ; first it was my step-father who would then sell me off to the king of Erebor. And I refused to stand there and watch it happen.

The small silver dagger weighed heavily in my pocket as I approached the lord. I had no plan, I just knew that I had to get the timing right if I was to succeed. At last though, he walked up to me with a fake smile. Suddenly, a previous conversation replayed in my mind.

"Glasur, what business do you have looking after my sister?" his eyes seemed to twinkle with horrible delight. He was hoping I would ask.

"My dear, she is getting married too! To-"

"She's what?! She's far too young! She has at least 5 more -"

"I tried to tell her, but she would not have it. She is set on marrying Lord Vorin."

Everything else that he was saying faded in and out. My sister? Married? That was a worse fate that anyone could bestow upon me and her. I knew Vorin to be a hateful and cruel man, known for his terrible temper. My poor sister was to spend the rest of her young life wasting away with that horrible man. It was too much for me- sure he could marry me off, but not my baby sister!

I lunged at him, years of anger and outrage building up and finally exploding in a fit of rage. I came to save myself, but I would finish the job to save my sister.

Thorin was standing at a distance and upon seeing this, grabbed me before I got too close.

"NOO!" I cried. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I felt his chest press against my back. "Let me go!".

I thrashed and wriggled trying to shake free. I heard him grunting as I made contact with his jaw a few times. All I could see was my target. Waves of my blonde hair swung and mixed with the raven black ones that were his as he tried to control me. I turned to face him and managed to remove my arm from his grasp. His eyes shone fiercely and his expression was a mixture of concern and frustration. By now though the evil had shrunk away into a sea of armed guards and away into a carriage.

I knew it was over. I suddenly gave up, exhausted. I cried freely and the tears blurred my vision until I closed my eyes for what I hoped would be forever. Thorin's light panting was the only sound that breached the still night air. I reached for the hand that was ever holding onto my waist in an attempt to steady myself. Thorin buried his face in my hair; I could feel his rough lips just lightly grazing my neck. In the end though, I was too tired to resist.

I noticed for the first time my future husband was actually holding me - for real this time.

***** So bit of a longer chapter... I decided to be nice and hold off on the cliffhangers-for now :P anyways let me know what you think! :) *****


	6. A Proposition

***Sorry for the wait! I have just finished the rough outline of how the story will end so that kinds takes some time...so does studying for exams lol :) thanks again to all my reviewers! enjoy!***

A/N : to avoid any further confusion I want to say that Leena is a dwarf, she just never makes any reference to her height because she is constantly surrounded by other dwarfs.

'Raessa Boragincae, daughter of the late Cybryll and Tosil Boragincae, beloved sister of Magdalena Boragincae, died on this day. Though her life was not a lengthy one, she will be remembered for her kindness and charity to all. She leaves behind the Lord Vorin, and sadly, no children.'

That was the scroll line that kept appearing to me in my nightmares night after night for the weeks following my step-father's departure. Each time I would wake up, terrified beyond belief and would have to peel the heavy, sweat covered strands away from my face. Granted, it was only just a dream but it seemed more real each time - and that's what scared me.

As I had no chance of getting back to sleep I lit the candle next to my bed and quietly moved through my dark room. The nights were frigidly cold now that winter was beginning to set in. I pulled my robe closer to me but it provided no warmth. Quietly still, I opened my door and crept out - careful to not disturb the sleeping king. The sound of his light snoring was the only audible thing and the sound relieved me as I knew there was no chance of him following me out.

The halls outside our chambers were fairly easy to navigate and before long I had wound up in the throne room that the group of us had been to; it felt like it had been years ago when I had first laid my eyes on the beauty that was the Arkenstone.

I would come here most nights when sleep evaded me. I still couldn't decide if it was the stone itself that pulled me in or just the solitude of the room that allowed my thoughts to run freely. At any rate, I would console myself on a small bench of gold idly playing with whatever trinkets or jewels I would find. There I recalled how life had been since that fateful encounter with my step-father.

My attitude towards Thorin had changed little; though I developed a new found respect for him. Suddenly he didn't seem so very much like the man I had portrayed him to be.

Instead of being heartless tyrant I witnessed a deep amount of care and concern, directed especially towards his sister-sons. Which I'm sure he desperately tried to hide. I realized too that surprisingly enough, some of that care may have been distributed to me as well.

Once my step-father had disappeared Thorin stood there holding me in his strong arms. For once in my life I felt protected instead of restrained. Before long Fili and Kili came rushing into view after hearing my terrible screams. The two stood there with an overwhelming amount of concern and Kili couldn't decide whether to remain silent or point out his uncle's new found intimacy. That's when Thorin looked up and -with what I sensed was a hint of reluctance- removed himself from around me. I was in no mood to talk to anyone so I turned and silently left the room. As I retreated though I heard,

"Leena!"

" Leena what's wrong?!"

Once I got out the door I stopped to listen to Thorin's reply.

"Let her be. Now is not the time for your harassment." His voice heavy with emotion.

The majority of the outrage that followed was too difficult to make out. I peered around the door frame.

"Harassment?!" they cried. Then Kili, in a violent whisper said, "If anything is to be seen as 'harassment' it would be the scene that we walked in on!"

"Enough!" Thorin bellowed. He had little patience. He began again, this time with a calmer demeanour. "*Sigh* I had no choice. She had a dagger..." Thorin held his brow in his hand. He looked deep in thought as he tried to think of reasons for my sudden outburst.

"What? But that's not possible! We were with her the whole..." Kili checked his waist and his hands wrapped around an empty sheath. "...time." His eyes went wide as he remembered how I sought refuge in his hug when I saw my step-father arriving.

"Indeed." came the reply. "How am I to entrust my kingdom to you when a mere girl can steal a weapon right from your person?" he asked quite seriously.

"She is no 'mere' girl, uncle." came Fili's cautious reply, "I, and Kili too, believe to see a great heart in her. She is not one to be push-"

"Don't you think I am aware of that?" Thorin snapped. "She will make a great queen someday. But I fear that her spirit may be too strong for her own good."

"And that she may not accept you." Fili reasoned. Thorin's features seemed to soften for a brief moment. He then abruptly regained his gruff tone.

"What I fear, nephew, is that I won't be able to control her; as she will be bearing my name." and with that he turned and walked out the same way I did.

I quickly jumped back into the shadows and watched carefully as Thorin marched back up the stairs to his chambers. Each step seemed like more effort than the last and I felt a fleeting moment of guilt for causing him excess trouble. When his figure faded away I listened again for the familiar voices of the brothers.

"What in Durin's name was that all about!?" Kili demanded. His blonde counterpart roughly patted him on the shoulder."It's only a matter of time. Soon, they'll see it as clear as we do." he smirked cheerfully. Kili snickered before the two headed for the opposite door.

I smiled to myself as I remembered their faces as they left. Those two could always find the bright side to every situation. Why couldn't I be more like that? I knew what they were thinking; and there was no way I could bring myself to dwell on it. There was nothing between Thorin and I. And I'm sure he felt the same.

The days did seem to drag on after that, and few words were exchanged on the subject that hung like a cloud over me. How was I going to save my sister? My earlier problems seemed so pointless and distant that I felt almost ashamed. Here I had been fearing a man who had never laid a hand on me, meanwhile my baby sister was planning her own funeral.

Thorin had kept his distance from me and only on royal outings was he obliged to hold my hand or engage in public displays of affection. He hadn't pressed the matter of the single bedchamber and so I remained there most nights brooding silently as to what my next move should be. Some nights I would be pulled away from my thoughts and hear his deep, luscious voice humming his people's song to himself. I could still remember the haunting melody and tried to recreate it softly to myself now.

It was at this thought that I was suddenly interrupted by a low throat clearing sound. Out of sheer fright I leaped off my bench and in the process dropped the gold coin I hand wrapped in my palm. It fell to the ground with a noise that shattered the silence and rang through the hall. After following its trajectory to the floor I shifted my eyes and I looked up sheepishly at the intruder.

Thorin didn't say anything and he walked over to the bench I had been occupying and sat down, tired. He was dressed in nothing more than a white long sleeve cotton shirt and some navy blue pants. I wanted to look away, unsure of what his reaction was going to be, but I found my eyes attracted to his presence. His long mane had been loosely tied back and hung low on his muscular back. This seemed to change his features as his face and broad shoulders were uncovered and open for my eyes to observe. It bothered me how serene and less daunting he appeared to be. My eyes travelled further down and noticed his shirt. The tassles on the neckline of the shirt pulled it down low enough that I could see the outline of a tattoo of the Durin's family crest over his heart. It affected me deeply how one man could be so committed to his home and family.

"It is late." he noted. His eyes remained focused on the distance. I remained standing beside him and had to look down at the king.

"Yes, I was unable to sleep - I'm sorry if I woke you." he glanced up at me at those soft words, as it was the first nice sentiment on my part.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," I began as I timidly sat beside him.

"You owe me nothing."

"Yes, I do." I sighed knowing that I was going to admit some things that I had been ignoring for so long and began again, "You have allowed me into your home, your family and I have behaved as a child. I have been ignorant and ungrateful; and for that I am sorry."

He scrutinized every word, unsure of where this was coming from. "Your outlook has changed of late." he turned his body to face me. "I can't help but wonder why."

I tensed up. I wasn't fully capable of trusting this man with my greatest secret. For all I knew he could relay every word to my step-father and make the situation for my sister much worse. "I...I can't say."

Thorin's breathing increased. "Tell me." I shifted away from him. "No."

He raised his voice slightly. "How am I to help you if you won't tell me?"

This angered me, "It isn't your right to know!"

"As king-"

I got up and looked down at him. "You. Are not. My king." With that he rose and stood towering over me, fire growing in his eyes.

"Have I no right then to help my wife?!" he demanded. "When she disrupts my sleep in the small hours of the morning with her cryptic activities?"

My gaze held fast and I continued. "I never wanted your help! I never wanted... you." I was shocked that those words escaped my mouth. His features softened a bit as he looked upon me.

"What one wants and what one gets are often different things. " he replied patronizingly. I realized that he was speaking not only of my situation, but of his.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't turn out to be the 'perfect' submissive wife you had in mind!" I rose my voice, putting emphasis on 'submissive'.

He lost his composure then. In one swift move he had me on my back and I could feel his powerful hands holding my arms in place. I winced as the hard gold pressed into my back. "Who said you weren't a submissive wife?" he stated.

Right then I felt the pressure and the weight of his body on me as he kept me pinned down. His hair had tumbled out of its pony tail and was hanging down enveloping his face. He gave one flip in an attempt to throw it back and all that remained hanging was the two thick braids which swayed and lightly touched my shoulders. A single tear escaped and trickled down my cheek.

"My sister. He has my sister." I managed to whisper. Thorin regained the dark cloudiness in his eyes. He looked a little regretful at putting me in such a compromising position. I felt his weight lift off of me and he rolled over next to me.

"Who does? Lord Beauyon?" came the reply. I sniffed and answered, "Not for long; he plans to give her away to Lord Vorin." I turned to see his reaction, and I was relieved when he recognized the name and what that meant.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "I was hoping you could, you know, give me an idea on how to stop him."

"So you want my help." I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Yes."

"I fail to see what I could do." he too remained staring at the ceiling. I sat up, stupefied.

"You're a KING. You can do anything!" He turned to me, that smirk playing on his lips.

"But not your king- and until we are married..."

"Fine then." there was an awkward pause.

"What?"

I repeated myself in a more frustrated tone. "I said 'fine'. I will marry you. IF you help me save my sister." he looked at me with those distrusting eyes.

"She means that much to you? So much that you would forsake your freedom?"

"I would trade my life for hers; which is what I intend to do by marrying you. I'll even come without a fuss." I winced at that idea but kept true to my words. I waited for his answer.

"I would like to point out that I would be marrying you anyway."

"Yes, if you consider marrying someone as dragging them down the aisle." he knew I wasn't kidding about the dragging part.

To test the validity of my proposition, he leaned closer to me and while placing his hand on the back of my neck he kissed me. My first reaction was to reject this advance however the kiss was short and sweet, and in no way demanding. He broke away quickly, satisfied with the result and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I'll see to it that it's done."

"Thank you." I whispered. Though I couldn't be sure if it was for agreeing to help, or for the kiss.


	7. Dale

*** sorry it took so long too update! prepare for more drama and a longer chapter! :P enjoy!****

Durin's day was fast approaching and it was a mere couple of days away. It was incredible. The whole mountain seemed to come to life and the people of the neighboring villages were just as excited. Every night for the past week they threw fireworks that were just dazzling to look at. I had no idea what sort of festivities I was in for and the Durins themselves were not about to give away any secrets.

Thorin had allowed me to take leave of him and venture into Dale - though I continued to convince myself that I didn't need his permission. He was by himself in the throne room, quietly staring at the Arkenstone when he sent the brothers out with me, muttering something about buying myself a new dress and how he was too busy to come. I was about to throw back a nasty reply, one that would point out how I couldn't be bought and forget about my sister, when Fili put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and suggested,

"Maybe Leena, you could consider the fact that Uncle is not the best at showing his feelings... and take this gesture as a kindness; so that you will forget about your problems for a moment."

I huffed, a little defeated. I almost didn't like this caring Thorin - it made me a little uneasy.

"And you're not bothered by the fact that he's forcing you to go dress shopping?" I questioned.

Kili gave me a sideways look.

"Are you kidding? You don't think these beauties braid themselves do you?" he teased as he yanked on Fili's rather disheveled facial hair. Fili winced and punched his younger sibling in the gut.

"The royal hairdresser lives in Dale, now I'll accompany you there but, as you can see its hardly necessary for this one..." Fili stated. Kili looked genuinely hurt at that comment, still recovering from the hit.

Fili began walking towards the palace gates and I leaned over to Kili, "Don't worry, I hear that women in Dale prefer the clean shaven look." he seemed to beam at that and took off after his brother.

As soon as we stepped outside my mood had lightened considerably. It was overcast and in the distance dark heavy clouds were threatening to approach. Besides that it was a beautiful day and the smell of rain made me realize how very caged I'd been inside that mountain.

It took the three of us no time at all to reach Dale and when we did it was not at all what I expected. There were people everywhere. Buying, selling, trading in every inch of street. Children ran screaming in and out of stalls and I would have laughed along with them if it wasn't for the fear creeping up on me. Everyone was at least 2ft taller than me-maybe even more, and the sheer number of these people was overwhelming. I glanced at the nephews and was disappointed to find that I was the only one who was freaking out. Sure, I had seen a Man before- at a distance. They were so much more intimidating up close.

It wasn't only that though. These giants were staring at me- not at the royal brothers- just me, as if I was on display.

Kili actually picked up on my inner distress and came to my rescue.

"Back off!" he shouted to a newly-formed crowd. He was just drawing his sword when Fili stopped him.

"Leena! Don't be afraid."

"Have they never seen a dwarf before?!" I snapped back.

"Not a female one." a voice from the crowd replied.

We all turned to find the source of the reply.

A tall man with what I can only describe as perfect hair stepped out of the crowd and stopped before me. I gathered most of my courage as well as a handful of Kili's overcoat and looked this man in the eyes.

"My lady, my name is Aetheoran - but you may call me Theo." he gave me a warm smile.

I frowned and moved further behind Kili, I had no idea what this human had said to me- a damnit if I was going to be sold like livestock again! I slowly reached around and tried to grab Kili's knife, to try my luck again.

"Not this time." he placed a firm grip on my hand which was now conveniently caressing his waist.

"He's a friend Leena! Did you not-" he stopped and his eyes grew wide. "Can you not speak human-tongue!?" he laughed. I didn't think it was very funny.

Against my mild protests, Fili and Kili followed the strange man, pulling me along with them. We ended up at his house where he proceeded to sit us down in the largest room I'd ever seen. Fili translated for me as Kili wholeheartedly chatted up the human. I didn't trust this place.

Before long though Fili had explained that this 'Theo' was charged with dressing and hairdressing the royals of Erebor and would spend the afternoon working on the brothers.

I was quite relieved. "I'll leave you to it then." I was heading out the door when the human shouted from across the room. Fili nodded looking thoughtful.

"Leena, you can't go out there looking like that! You'll never make it out alive!" I didn't take that as a joke.

Before I knew what was happening the brothers began removing random articles of their clothing and throwing them in my direction. It was almost identical to the earlier scene in my bedroom with my clothes. They worked quickly to be as helpful as possible. But because it was Fili and Kili they were doing so with the utmost innocence and naivety and I hated to be the one to point out the situation.

"Wait!" I cried as Kili was removing his belt. They both looked at me expectantly clearly not seeing what position they were putting me in. As much as I would have not minded to see my nephews like that, (I mean, they weren't exactly unattractive!) I had to remember that they were my nephews.

"You're very helpful, but what are you going to wear, my dress?!" I held my breathe hoping that would be enough to stop him. I carefully gathered the fallen clothes and hurried out to put them on. When I came back, the two were in the same place as I left them.

"Yes brother, you wouldn't want to sway the lady's feelings." Fili smirked suggestively at me. I could tell he wasn't as innocent as I had thought. I crossed my arms and tried my best to stop from blushing.

"No, you're mistaken brother!" He elbowed him in the waist. " I believe Miss Leena would rather see Thor-" He was unable to finish his sentence before an assistant of Theo's knocked over a large pail of water splashing the brothers into silence. Before I could hear their protests I stormed out of the house and rushed into the crowded streets.

As much as I hated them I had to admit that I was thankful for their genius idea. Sure, I had to squeeze in between people but they merely shrugged me away and didn't give me a second thought. Thankful for this new found invisibility I wandered between the stands slowly taking in all the sights and smells. The yards upon yards of fabric adorned a row of the market and I let my eyes lead me down it. As the rain began to lightly fall I stopped a few feet away from an emerald green lace fabric that pretty well took my breathe away. Never before had a material, man-made object been able to hold my attention as this one did. It's delicate beauty suddenly reminded me of my sister and I could have sworn I could hear her voice. I wiped my eyes and dismissed the thought.

Then I heard it again. It was a nervous laugh this time. I whipped my head around to locate the familiar voice. It was getting more difficult to see through the downpour but there was no mistaking her. There she was standing only a few feet away from me!

"Raessa." I gasped and hid myself quickly. She was not alone. There, standing in her midst was Lord Vorin - and from the looks of things he hadn't changed.

"You call this craftsmanship?! I've seen my horse produce better quality! " he chided at a poor salesgirl right before he ordered his guards to knock over the stand and destroy everything in it.

My sister must have heard me for she turned and began waving frantically at me. Didn't she realize that I was trying not to be seen? It was no use trying to get her to stop as her master walked up and peered through the rain.

"You there! What business do you have associating with my wife!?" He demanded rudely. He quickly turned to Raessa and grabbed her roughly by the collar. "Hmm? Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Leave her be!" I bellowed from where I stood about 20ft away from the pair. By now the rain had soaked my clothes and my slim, girlish figure was beginning to show through.

He immediately let go and crept a little closer towards me. "Magdalena? Is that you?" An eerie grin appeared on his lips. "So glad you could join us..." He turned and nodded to his guards. I gasped as I saw their bulky persons quickly approaching me. "Seize her!" He brushed his hand over my sisters cheek. "Isn't this a treat, two sisters for the price of one."

At that moment I turned and ran. I had no idea where I was going and to my dismay that streets were rapidly clearing as people sought shelter from the rain. Of course the humans never thought to stop and help a poor dwarf being chased by two other dwarfs so I was left to my own defences. I continued to turn corner after corner and still I could hear the impending footsteps behind me. Suddenly I had an idea as I saw a lone cart making its way up the street. Quietly I lept onto the back of the cart, hidden from view and made my escape.

I waited a good long while before dismounting the cart and calmly strutted down the lane way quite impressed with myself. "Some guards." I thought to myself. I looked around and realized where I was. I had mistakenly taken the road out of Dale and was now just at the gates looking back upon the city, with The Lonely Mountain looming in the distance behind it.

This was my chance. I had the whole world ahead of me and I had the chance to leave all my mistakes and fears behind. I took a few steps forward. Soon I found myself continuing, letting my drenched feet take me away.

I was just breathing in the scent of freedom when out of nowhere someone grabbed me and pulled me backwards. Their hand went over my mouth while the other was fastened tightly around my waist - there was no escape. I screamed with all my might but it was no use.

When my attacker had dragged me back into a shadowed alley I braced myself for death - or worse. I glared up at the man once he had released his hold on me. He was in a large cloak with a wide, deep hood that concealed his features.

"Well?" I demanded, with a sudden burst of courage. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me and I knew then that I wasn't going down without a fight. The man proceeded to remove his hood.

"Thorin!?" I cried. This was all a bit too exciting for me and a felt his strong arms holding me up as I slightly collapsed. "What are you doing here?!" I had to make the lightness in my head go away before I could really start yelling at him.

"Saving you, apparently." He replied in a rather annoyed and gruff tone. "Where are Fili and Kili?" He demanded as if it was my fault that they weren't present.

"I left them back at the hair house. They -"

"That was not your decision to make." He thundered. "I allowed you to leave under the condition that they remain with you at all times."

"I don't need to be babysat!" I cried. I could feel my hair sticking to my face and I really doubted that this king could ever take me seriously. "You weren't there, you didn't hear what they were saying..." I faltered as I saw a sheepish look begin to appear on his face. I looked at him in confusion. Then I remembered. "No. No it couldn't have been." I backed up shaking my head.

"I had no choice." He stated firmly.

"That was you? You knocked that bucket over?" I couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't let them speak to you like that! You are to be the Queen of Erebor!" He rushed over and secured his hands roughly on my shoulders.

"Get off me." I sneered. "I wouldn't doubt that you have no trust in me, but your own family? Now I know exactly what kind of man you really are; controlling and heartless!"

He went quiet, his brooding eyes never leaving mine. I suspected that that last one really dug in deep. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you're not heartless. But why did you lie and then follow me? " I looked for an answer in those blue eyes.

He stood a little taller and placed a hand on his belt looking past me into the distance. He sighed, unsure of whether or not to continue. "I cannot risk losing you, Fili and Kili are much too young and inexperienced to assess the dangers here." I considered this for a moment. The fight in us had died down somewhat and we were speaking in normal voices and with a relative calmness.

"I'm that precious to you that you would travel this far in secret and then spy on me for an entire afternoon? Thorin, we barely know each other and from what little we do know I'm pretty sure forms a hatred." I hadn't meant that last part to be funny but the corner of his mouth rose a little.

While he was thinking of a reply a thought dawned on me. What if there was no ploy and Thorin had actually developed feelings for me? What if it was just as simple as being a mail-order bride and him wanting to fall in love with whatever girl was sent to him? I felt bad for not considering that before.

"It's a complicated matter." He stated. He continued gazing into the distance and I wondered if he would stay like that forever.

I looked over out of boredom as some movement caught my eye. As I was forming the words Thorin had collected himself and was brought back to reality.

"We have to run!" I pleaded.

He looked around and shook his head. He hurried to throw his hood back on. Just then he faced me and with an overwhelming amount of force shoved me aggressively against the brick wall. "There's no time." He whispered viscously. I tried to convince him to let me go- to escape but he would not have it. I could hear their sinister voices approaching and I turned my head to visualize my oncoming attackers. I was just able to see the armoured foot coming around the corner when my vision was enveloped by Thorin's dark black mane.

"What are you-" I demanded as he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I took my hands and pushed against him to get him off but it was as futile as the numerous other times he had invading my personal space. My fingers slipped off the sharp, wet armor that covered his chest. His lips were warm and unsurprisingly rough. They moved against mine with such ease and affection that i was beginning to doubt my current hatred for him. I closed my eyes and felt as if I was introduced to a different side of him- one that exposed me to years of tragedy and anger. When i felt his teeth close around my lower lip I snapped myself back to reality. I reached up and dug my nails into his neck in an effort to dissuade him, but to my dismay he only took it as encouragement and pressed himself harder against me - if it was physically possible. The sheer proximity of his body from mine was enough to make his cloak cover him and myself entirely. Oh, I realized then what his plan was. I couldn't believe that worked. The guards were out of site by now so I let my hands drop and stood there almost limp. The king knew I wouldn't be giving in that easily so he stole one more kiss before stepping back. He was having a difficult time controlling that smirk of his.

"Proud of yourself?" I questioned secretly enjoying the look of humor on his face.

His smile faded just as fast as it came. "I did what was necessary."

"I hardly think that was necessary! We could have-"

"I saved you again, did I not?" His tone hinted that the conversation was over.

I wasn't satisfied with that, so I approached him again and couldn't help but sound like a upset child.

"Then why did you stop me? Why not let me go? I fail to see what value I am to you!"

"You're my future Queen, their future Queen, doesn't that stand for something? Is that not good enough for you?"

"Why am I the future Queen?!" I was yelling now. I didn't care who heard me or even if the guards came back. I looked at him seriously. "I had no choice in this arrangement, you knew that. And yet you still plan to go through with it!"

"Everyone has a choice." He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"A 'choice'? If I recall, Thorin Oakenshield, I didn't make the choice to come here I didn't make the choice to marry you and I didn't make the choice to have my sister sold off!"

His anger flared up once more. "But you did, you naive, thoughtless girl! You made the choice to not only make your life a living hell, but mine as well. You chose to love a weak character like your sister. And you chose your own fate by causing your own stepfather to sell you off!" His brow deepened and I could see the white appearing on his knuckles.

Even though the tears were clearly welling up in my eyes I rose them to meet his. "You never answered my question. Why did you agree to help save my sister? Why. Do. You. Want. To. Marry. Me."

I prepared myself for the worst. After a kiss like that my fears were proving to be true. He had to have feelings for me, and now he was too scared to admit it. Of course, there were worse things than having a fiancé that actually cares for you, but in my mind I could only see him becoming more possessive of me. What scared me the most though was the increasing possibility that I would be able to reciprocate those feelings.

To say that he looked handsome standing before me would've be the understatement of the century. He had taken his hood off again and exposed his dark features and a flowing mane that laid dramatically on his shoulders. He was looking away so I continued down and even though his person was concealed the powerfulness still managed to surface for my eyes to take in. My eyes finally rested on his boots. I hadn't noticed before just how large they were. Anyone could command an army in those boots. They made me consider that I was addressing a king and just how unworthy I may have been at that moment.

He looked back at me and caught my eye before turning slowly to walk away. It was as if he was holding his head in shame- though at what I could not decipher.

"Wait!" I cried. He turned and looked. His eyes widened in horror.

"You tell me why you want to marry me so badly. Why, when you could have anyone in all of Erebor and beyond, you would put up with me for this long." I tightened my grip around the dagger that I had pointed at my lower body. I laughed inwardly as Kili was still unable to keep that thing with him.

"That's enough." He commanded, trying to keep his voice steady. "Put it down and we shall speak." He made a lowering motion with his hand.

"No. I'm done talking, I'm done with all of this. You know I'll do it. If it doesn't kill me it will certainly kill any hopes of an heir!" I chuckled darkly as the realization sneaked onto his face. "Won't that dampen your beloved Durin's day? Won't be many after this I can guarantee..."

"Silence." He ordered. He closed his eyes below a deeply furrowed brow. "It is true that I came into this union willingly. But that reason dishonors me... and my name."

"What, did my stepfather pay you off or something?" I smiled, jokingly. I had considered my new arrangement as a result of being sold, but that was only ever in exaggerated frustration!

He looked at me gravely. "Yes."

I couldn't feel my legs. I heard what I thought was the dagger fall to the ground. "What did he pay you." Thorin didn't answer.

"Tell me what I am worth to you!"

"The Arkenstone".

*** GASP. So more drama and angst-ness! The two are always fighting but it seems that's the only way Thorin and Leena can communicate anymore! :) anyway reviews are ALWAYS welcome and the next chapter should delve into the details of the 'transaction' :D ***


	8. Revealed Truths

*** Ok so this a mini chapter just to kinda explain and smooth out some details. Now I decided to take a bit of a risk and write a little from Thorin's POV, though I make no promises of its quality! enjoy :)***

"What?" I exclaimed unsure of whether I had heard him correctly or not.

"The Arkenstone. Your stepfather gave it to me under the condition that I take you as my wife." he said solemnly and completely as if his sudden honesty would somehow make everything easier to handle.

"You traded me for a stone...?" I crossed my arms around me in a makeshift attempt to hold myself together and tried to comprehend this horrible situation.

"It is not just some stone Leena. It's value is unmatched in all of Erebor."

"Oh good. Well at least I can have some self-worth now!" I added sarcastically. "So he had to pay you to take me off his hands. And you accepted out of pure greed!"

"You know nothing." He snapped back."The Arkenstone has a power of it's own - and I am drawn to it. Now that I have it I will never be able to let it go - even if it means marrying someone against their will."

"That's not healthy." I remarked, a little too bluntly. "So that's why you were so willing to help my sister! You wanted nothing more than to have a pretty little wife on your arm as you gawk at a jewel!"

"I cannot change the past. And I can see I will never be able to change your mind." with that he picked up the dagger and strode away. And I let him go.

Left to my own thoughts once again I surprisingly drew a blank. I felt a weird sense of relief as my deepest fears both came true...and didn't. My foolish idea that Thorin could care for me stung a little as I reflected upon it, knowing that I had acknowledged the potential for the relationship between us to become something more. I clenched and unclenched my hands. The feeling of emptiness was definitely present as I realized that he wasn't coming back for me. He had made his feelings clear: they belonged to treasure and he held no candle for me.

So why didn't I leave? Why couldn't I move my feet? I knew the answer. I wanted what I couldn't have.

My fate was ultimately decided by the greed of dwarves.

••••{Thorin's POV}••••

My patience had withered. I could no longer bear the look she bestowed upon me and it only added to my self loathing. I did what went against my better judgement and removed myself from the situation. She would not follow me; of that I was sure. I silently cursed the rain as I trudged back through the streets. It did nothing to alleviate the dark cloud that loomed over me now. I was a fool to have come here. No - I was a fool to have let her leave. A dominating anger developed deep in my chest. Her place was in the castle, a place only fit for a female - beside me as a wife. A wife a king deserved; one that would wait patiently for my return from glorious battles and never burden me with long lost sisters. But I knew it was not so black and white. I could not expect the love and admiration of a girl as troubled as she; I had taken everything from her.

I tore the cloak from my back and left it at the foot of a nearby tree, but not before catching and inhaling her scent that still lingered in its fibers. I low growl escaped my lips as I recalled the kiss and how her damp body had somehow felt destined to be forever bound to mine. But the memory of her immediate rejection following it stopped me short. I sent my fist into the twisting bark, sending a cascade of leaves tumbling down with the rain around me, landing silently in my hair and dangling in my fur collar. If Kili had a hair for every time that girl infuriated me he would have the longest beard in Erebor. The thought of my kingdom triggered something in me; and that same irrepressible feeling of lust resurfaced. The Arkenstone.

It was the one thing that made sense to me and brought an inner peace to my troubled mind. I had to return, to lay my eyes upon its immortal beauty, to cleanse myself in its merciful light. I decided right there that I would no longer allow anyone else to see it. Fili and Kili would not understand. I would remain firm and resolute in my decision; they would never know of its true origin, and continue to believe it as their family heirloom. I could not bear so see their faces if they ever knew what I had done, what this, this sickness had done.

Just then the dagger that had been placed in my lower belt jabbed me and I was forced to bring my thoughts back to my charge. She could have been halfway to the Iron Hills by now and the strongest part of me was glad of it. Let her go! If her father dared to claim back what is rightfully mine I would show him the wrath of Durin and it's people! But I heard a smaller voice that ached inside hoping that by some small chance she would return to me; either willingly or because she had no where else to go. I clenched the hilt that she had only moments ago and that look she gave flashed before my eyes. How she had looked standing there, soaking wet, with her golden tresses darkened and plastered to her face. That feeling that welled up when she argued with such passion and ferocity.

But she would not have me.

I continued along, retracing my steps when suddenly my eyes rested on that same green material I had watched her admire and I made up my mind then.

***whew! So I would be much obliged if you let me know if I managed to murder Thorin's personality in this part! I will try to update more quickly this time too...***


	9. The Meadow

*** I don't own anything except Leena.***

A/N: THANKS to all my reviewers! So I hadn't originally planned this scene to occur, but to be honest it kinda wrote itself... And it may be a tad on the cheesy side, I dunno, but the fan girl inside of me was giggling the entire time so whatevs :) anyway, enjoy!

What choice did I have? I had no where else to go. It would have been utterly foolish to go wandering off into the distance just because my nightmares were becoming my reality.

I hurried back through the streets, the rain had finally turned into a fine mist but I could feel the cold begin to set in. And I knew it was a fair ways home. I cursed myself silently. That was not my home. It couldn't be, I wouldn't allow it to be.

Before long I came across what looked like Thorin's cloak. Relief washed over my face as I rushed to grab this source of warmth. I glanced around quickly to make sure he wasn't hiding in the shadows again and threw it on. Yes, it was his alright; the smell was overpowering. If I wasn't so furious at him I would have quite enjoyed being surrounded by it. Not to mention it was much too big for me and I had a hard time keeping the bottom from dragging in the muddy street behind me.

The gates guarding Erebor loomed before me, looking quite dark and threatening. I realized then that I had no real urgency to return. Thorin had left me, so as far as he was concerned I was gone forever, which meant I had some free time to myself. I took the high road to the east side of the gates and walked past them, my eyes filled with beautiful scenery. The picturesque landscape was adorned in green hues, and every other colour imaginable. I smiled for what felt like the first time since I had arrived here and began my way down the slope to the meadow. As if by fate the rain had stopped altogether and the sun graced me with its warm light. Thorin's cloak danced behind me as I picked up speed before actually running through the field. I felt like I was flying; and I could've gone on forever. At that moment the world was mine and everything was just simply happy.

I picked a spot among the colourful weeds and laid down on my back with the cloak spread like a blanket underneath me. It was so peaceful and calm. I had almost forgotten what I had just learned that very same afternoon; I was an object, a tool. A mere pawn waiting to be used by the more powerful.

I brushed that though away though and focused on the moment at hand. I was still in soaking wet clothes. I supported myself on my elbows and looked around. There was no one in sight. It seemed like a good idea, so I carefully peeled the nephews' garments from me and draped them over a nearby branch to dry in the sun. I felt better already. It was as if the clothes themselves contain bad memories and I felt lighter in both mood and weight. I proceeded to regain my previous position and laid sprawled out in the grass in nothing more than my neutral bra and high waisted panties. It felt even more free to be rid of my corset and the hairdos and everything superficial and constricting. I stared up at the dissipating clouds losing myself in their hypnotic movement. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke suddenly to a loud, booming noise. The ground felt like it was shaking underneath me. I sat up and scanned the area. There was nothing there. But neither were my clothes that were hanging on the tree. I reached for my cloak without looking down and to my horror my hands grabbed fistfuls of grass. I heard the noise again and whipped my head around throwing my messy hair out of the way. It was a pony, and the sounds that had woken me were its hooves as it approached I suddenly realized. I wouldn't dare look up at the rider- something told me I knew exactly who it was.

"Are you injured?" he questioned as if he really did give a damn.

"What? No. Do I look like I'm injured?" I answered.

I regretted those words immediately as Thorin took this opportunity to check out my entire scantily-clad being. My offence quickly turned into a defence as I made a poor attempt to cover myself with my arms.

"No," he cleared his throat, "it appears you're not." He leaned back in the saddle, all the while observing me. It was obvious that he prided himself on this sudden turn if events. I could no longer meet his eyes and cautiously looked around but there was no where to escape, nowhere to hide from his penetrating gaze.

He dismounted then, landing heavily in front of me. If I had ever felt small in his presence the feeling was rendered insignificant to how I felt then. He continued to gaze at me with a stone cold face and he was perfectly still save for a few loose strands of wavy hair that brushed his features gracefully.

"It does appear though that you are in dire need of a ...covering." he had to add in another glimpse of my body when he said this.

He pulled the cloak from behind the saddle and held it before me. I lunged for it, but he was ready and swiftly swung it out of reach. Now my action had only narrowed the distance between us.

"Thorin, I'm in no mood for you or anymore of your games!" I cried. He slightly smirked and from his height he looked down at me.

"Nor I, yours." He agreed.

I gasped, trying to control myself. "MY games?! Who's the one in the compromising position here?"

"Compromising?" He repeated. He looked around the pony a little too dramatically. "You should not feel compromised in your husband's presence." He pointed out.

"Under his scrutiny I do." I snapped back under my breath.

"What?" He had heard me. "The pony makes you uncomfortable?" And with that he gave it a slap on the rump and it took off back to the castle. My eyes followed it as it left wishing for it to return. With it gone I suddenly realized how very much alone we were. This both excited and frightened me.

"Why are you doing this? Cant you just let me accept the fact that I'm jut another acquired object to you and leave me alone?"

"You know I cannot." His look adopted that regular seriousness. He was thoughtful for a moment and then with a hint of reluctance he handed me the cloak. I rushed to grab it and wrapped it tightly around me, though I thought it would make no difference- I'm sure he etched my image in his mind.

I was just about to storm off when he stopped me with one arm. He turned me to face him again and reached towards the open clasp at my neck. I reacted by throwing my arm to swat him away but it was suddenly trapped in his grasp. His eyes burrowed into my own. All sense of play had disappeared in him.

"You fear my touch." he accused. His voice hardened. " Have I ever given you reason to fear me?" I noticed a darkness developing in his eyes.

"No." I struggled against his hand. "But from what I've learned you're capable of anything...to stoop to any level."

He immediately grabbed my other wrist as I tried to pry his fingers away. His breathing became heavier and he closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. However your confident words indicate that you are ignorant of the fact that I have control here. That I could take you right here." he wasn't threatening, though the words had every potential to be.

My eyes widened involuntarily but I made no movement to continue struggling. I didn't want to risk getting him angry, or worse.

He lifted my arm up and pressed his lips to my palm. His deep blues never left mine and they elicited a response in me that I couldn't control. I shut my eyes and cursed myself, bracing for what was to come. There was no one to blame here but me; I had made it too easy for him. What was I thinking? Letting myself be that...exposed.

Without a word though, he released me and my eyes flew open in confusion.

"You are also ignorant of the kind of man that I am." he stated as he reached for my collar again.

"Let me." I narrowed my eyes and stood still. I watched his face as he played with the clasp with his large fingers. As if I had a choice. He was all over the map. One minute he's a tease, then a somber serious king, then this act of kindness!

"Why did you go after your sister alone? Why did you not wait for me?" the question hung heavily in the still air. He looked almost disappointed or hurt, I couldn't tell which.

" I didn't! They came after me!" The distrust in his eyes was more than apparent. "I swear." I pleaded. Why I felt the need to regain his trust I had no idea.

"But you would have. If given the chance."

I looked at my feet. "Of course I would. She's everything to me."

"Did I not give you my word?" He demanded angrily as if I had just somehow insulted him.

I looked at him in confusion. "Yes, I suppose you did, but -"

"Then you do not trust me."

I laughed out loud. "Trust? Thorin, we may have to share a name, a home, and even a bed - but we will never share trust. Not after what you did."

"So you were returning." he sounded surprised. He conveniently ignored my whole soliloquy on trust.

"Yes, I was." I stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but notice the relief that washed over his face, though he looked away to hide it. "So how were you able to find me?" I asked suspiciously knowing very well he could've been following me the entire time.

"So you missed us then, after all." he tried to smile at me. Even i knew that was a rarity and had a little appreciation for it. Regardless though, was that supposed to be a truce? He did manage to completely avoid my question...

"No. You said you would save my sister. I came back for her, because I want her safe." even to me this sounded like an old excuse, like I was using it to cover up some other reason for coming back.

"Are you sure that is all you want?" he asked, raising his heavy brow. Apparently he thought i was covering something too.

I went silent. What was he insinuating? Was he referring to himself? I blinked a few times and pondered this idea. I recalled the past and most recent events that occurred between us. Sure, they were mostly blurred and clouded by my anger and frustration but could there have been a minuscule feeling of excitement and hope? No. Looking at him now all I could see was the Arkenstone and what that meant for us.

"Yes. There is nothing -nor anyone- else that keeps me here."

I turned and began walking towards those dark gates. No matter how charming or kind he could be I could never bring myself to accept him - or this fate.

He called after me, and try hard as I might to block him from my mind there was one point that made me stop and look back to him.

"Your sister, she arrives tonight."

My eyes narrowed. He was testing my trust in him. "How do you know that?"

"The messenger arrived after you left today. She comes for Durin's day, and to bring her blessings on this union." He grumbled at having to justify himself, he wasn't used to people questioning him so openly.

"Is she coming alone?" I asked suspiciously. He approached and stopped a little ways behind me.

"No...but that should make little difference to you." He ordered, suspecting what I was thinking.

To dissuade his suspicion I gasped, "Well I can't exactly meet them looking like this!"

He grunted in agreement and moved past me without a second glance. He was so moody! I paid him no mind though and kept a fair distance back as the pair of us returned to the mountain. What I would've given for that pony right now.

*** So yeah, Thorin's being handsomely bipolar again *sigh. So I promise that there will be a greater development in their 'relationship' cause there are some hints of 'stirrings' in the pair. It's been so very difficult writing about how she despises him when I'm there yelling at her to just hurry up and love him already! Lol I know I do :P ***


	10. Layers

***OmG all the reviews! :D *dances* thanks to everyone I love hearing your opinions! So this is the longest chapter yet! And as usual, some crazy stuff occurs :P***

I moved with purpose towards the main hall. She had not arrived yet and it was getting late - and I had no intention of getting to sleep anytime soon. I moved quickly so as to not disrupt the palace and everyone in it. Thorin was the last person I wanted to meet. I stood in the large, open area wondering where would be the best, most comfortable place to wait. Finally I decided on the dining room located just off the entryway. There I would be able to hear even the slightest hint of an arrival.

The heavy door creaked open to reveal a dark room. The only light that was present was the roaring fire in the corner which cast large flaming shadows on every surface. I gave one last look at the main entrance and quietly pulled the door shut behind me until only a faint line from the corridor could be seen through the crack. I made my way to the large armchair that faced away from me; the idea of its soft, heated cushions inviting me over.

As I approached though I gasped involuntarily and stood there paralyzed. There, sleeping soundly in the very chair I wanted was Thorin. My initial response was anger as it seemed that I could not get away from this man, but then I realized that it was I that now invaded his space and blew it away with a sigh. Before I turned to leave, I observed his face with a new found curiosity. The way the firelight danced on that face was so...mesmerizing and for the first time he actually looked peaceful. He was still in his rigid breast plates of armour, and I noticed his fur coat laying across the other chair. His large arms were folded loosely across his torso and they seemed to emphasize ever breath he took.

Standing there, under the influence of the fire and to some degree lack of sleep, I kind of felt sorry for him. I felt sorry for the fact that this king had to seek out precious stones to find love in this world. That he was almost incapable of letting anyone get close enough to him so that he could have a sense of love. I mean, sure he had Fili and Kili, but the way those brothers were, they were able to love even the coldest of dwarves. So, maybe, there was a slight chance that I could not blame him for what he did.

Being as stubborn and as curious as I was I decided to stay. Why should I be the one running all the time? If I wanted to sit here i would - just without waking him up. Before long I got tired of standing and moved stealthy to the chair across from Thorin. To my irritation his bulky coat was in the way and I proceeded to carefully pick it up to move it. At the last moment I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a large key laying on top of the coat and I watched it in horror as it slipped off and tumbled to the ground. With a loud clang it hit the floorboards sending what felt like an ear-deafening noise through the silent room.

I reluctantly looked back to Thorin who had already woken and was glaring at me through sleepy eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded crankily.

"I was just..." I had no idea how to finish that sentence. I was just going to sit here and watch you sleep? No way, he did not get to have two victories in one day. "...looking for a place to rest." And what a poor excuse that was.

"Are your chambers unsatisfactory?"

"No. Well yes, I mean I live in a closet for Durin's sake but that's not the point. I'm staying up, waiting for Raessa to arrive."

"Go to bed." He commanded. "And if your current arrangements do not suit your needs then you are welcome to mine."

"No. I have no intention to." I was determined if nothing else. I was going to stay up all night if that's what was necessary.

"It is late. I am in no mood to argue with you. Now I am asking you to retire to our room."

"And I'm telling you no. How many times are you going to try to exercise your authority on me before you realize that I don't take orders from you?"

He rose slowly from where he was sitting and carefully took his coat from my tense grasp. He took his time putting it back on. I had to believe that he meant what he said back in the field- that he was a decent kind of man. Once he was finished he stood calmly.

I shrieked as he abruptly grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"THORIN! This isn't funny, put me down NOW!" I punched and kicked as hard as I could and though it was making it difficult for him to walk he didn't seem bothered by it. "I swear I will wake this whole castle up!" He chuckled.

"Go ahead my dear, it will be an example to you of what my authority really means."

"Ugh! You are so out of line! What if she does come now? Do you plan on locking me away?!" He didnt answer. Meanwhile I just began to notice that he was climbing the stairs and that he was almost at the top. This was my chance. I took advantage of his slight unbalance as he stepped onto the landing and violently shifted my weight. Suddenly all I could hear was his voice cursing and the walls flying past my vision as he threw me off to save himself from falling. I slid across the floor into a pair of double doors that lead out onto the balcony. I groaned as I felt a pain radiate through my body. From where had landed I became aware of the distance at which he threw me. As he recovered himself I backed up on the floor and pushed through the doors blindly. I felt the stone ledge at my back and I used it to push myself up to face him as he stormed out to face me. He barrelled through the doors sending them swinging out from his hands. As he reached for me again I watched as the doors swung back with such force that I had no time to react. They slammed with a definite sound. He turned and looked, his hair swinging with him and lightly brushing me in the face. Sure enough, they were dwarf doors - which meant they sealed shut and it was impossible to get in from the outside. I could feel the colour drain from my face as I pictured Thorin's key sliding off and onto the floor - and neither one of us had picked it up. He appeared to have noticed it's disappearance too as he walked over and began feeling the wall up.

"It's no use." He concluded. He returned his accusing gaze to me. "If you hadn't-"

"Oh, so this is my fault? Typical. Blame everyone else first before thinking that it might be you in the wrong!"

"So what would you have me do? We are trapped. If you weren't so obsessed with that sister of yours..."

"Don't you dare accuse me of being obsessed. You are the last person to have any ground to stand on. At least mine is an actual person and not an inanimate object!" I hissed. That was stupid of me considering I was trapped here with him.

"Perhaps it would have been best if you had left." he stated in a low voice. My expression softened. "I can see now there is too much agony and suffering in your heart and it is beyond my power to change that."

"What?" I asked, I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"It is getting cold." he remarked, as if the previous words never escaped his lips. I pulled myself from my thoughts to notice the air was quite frigid.

"We'll freeze." I stated with concern. Even though it was just this afternoon I was in a flowering field, the nights at the Lonely Mountain were more often than not viciously cold no matter what season it was.

"Do you have layers on?" he asked. He still remained as far as he could on the other end of the balcony.

I looked down at the floor length dress I was currently in. "No, it's a little difficult to, if you hadn't noticed, for one in my case."

He just shook his head and began pacing before suddenly halting and undoing the thick belt at his waist. He laid his royal blue vest at his feet.

"What are you doing?!" I cried. I shortened the distance between us.

"Rescuing you - again." he said irritably. There he went blaming me for everything once more.

"I fail to see how removing your clothes will help-" I stopped speaking as he threw off the final shirt and placed it down with the pile at his feet. I gulped and remained silent, forgetting what the purpose of my words were.

He leaned over to organize the clothes and when he resumed his upright stance he looked at me as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

His long dark hair fell wildly around his shoulders contrasting his tanned skin that seemed to glisten in the moonlight. His muscular shoulders and arms framed a strong and sturdy body. The well-defined chest rose and fell calmly and I saw the full tattoo that sat over his heart. There were multiple others adorning his upper body: one on either shoulder and a few on his arms. The ink did nothing but add to his striking presence. My eyes moved down his chest and rested on his distinct abdomen that stood as hard as stone. I stopped them from moving any further and instead lifted them to meet his.

His expression was difficult to read. I was expecting a haughty smirk or something to that effect but instead I receive a calm, relaxed look.

If only I didn't have a reason to hate him. If I had known that my future husband looked like that, I may have been I tiny bit more willing...

"Ok I guess you're right, you could clothe an entire army with that!" I laughed nervously and pointed to the pile, trying to distract myself from the current situation.

He simply nodded and proceeded to rearrange them again. He placed the studded armour on the ground and removed the spiked chest piece. I could do nothing but watch him work and had a hard time taking my eyes off of his muscular back.

When he had finished laying out half his clothes as a makeshift groundsheet and turned to me.

"Remove your dress."

"Excuse me?" I was a little offended by his bluntness.

"It is thick enough to be used as a blanket , is it not?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's not big enough to cover both of us..." I began.

"Turn around." He ordered as he took a few steps and stood before me.

I grimaced and retorted, " 'Please' " to remind him to ease up on the commands. I reluctantly turned around. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He gathered my hair in one hand and tossed it out of the way.

"Hold still."

"What? What are you-" before I could turn I heard a ripping noise and I suddenly felt the cold night air against my back. I held the rest of my dress up and saw the blade being placed back in its sheath.

"How- how dare you." Was all I could manage to say. He smirked to himself and continued what he was doing. Without another word he made some final adjustments and laid down. To be honest he did look relatively comfortable.

I considering the situation and wondered just how long I would last sitting by myself on the other side. My chances weren't that good. I did however wait a good long while before finally giving in to my body's need of warmth.

I waited until Thorin had turned over and was facing away from me before I quickly let go of my dress and laid down beside him, careful not to make any contact. There I laid perfectly still, almost too scared to breathe. I stared up at the sky above me, its starry presence partially concealed by the overbearing side of the mountain. As if on cue he rolled over to face me and reached over me to open the dress and lay it over us before pulling up the rest of the makeshift covers that were his clothes.

I squeezed my eyes shut, as if by blocking him from my sight he wouldn't be able to see me. It didn't work.

"I must admit, this was not how I pictured our first night together." he whispered in his deep baritone.

"Yes, I'm sure it wasn't." knowing exactly what it was that he was picturing.

He quietly reached over and took my hand in his from where it was placed on my stomach. I was sorry to admit that it felt a thousand times warmer enveloped in his strong grasp. I remained staring at the night sky as I felt his eyes on me.

"If you do not wish for it to happen, it won't."

"Do not take me for a fool, Oakenshield. You speak empty words: I know that if you wanted to I would have no say in the matter." I winced slightly as the hard floor beneath me dug into my bruised back from my earlier fall.

"I will not have you speak in that way." He ordered rather harshly. I turned my head to look at him sideways. How could those words have possible offended him?

"I do not wish to hear such defeatist words coming from you."

"I don't know what you want from me. But I can't fight you anymore, Thorin, I am tired of running."

He looked at me thoughtfully and I suddenly flinched as I felt his other hand on my waist. That was all he needed.

"I will not have you against your will, Magdalena." and with that he turned his back to me, leaving me in an utter state of confusion.

I laid there awake for what felt like hours. Thorin's light snoring was the only audible sound. I attempted still to wrap my head around what had just transpired. I believe that was his first and final rejection of me. This rush of disappointment filled my chest when I realized that we had given up on ourselves, that there was no fight left. Eventually though I could feel sleep beginning to drag my conscious away from me. I gently turned over to fall asleep. I felt his chest press against my back and his heated breath on my neck as he mumbled "We'll be warmer this way." before I drifted off to sleep.

The light was terribly bright when I squinted my eyes open. I remained laying down and snuggled deeper into my pillow. My eyes flew open.

I didn't have an actual pillow last night.

I scanned frantically around the room before sitting up on my elbows. I cried out in pain at the movement and slunk back down into the sheets. I was in Thorin's room - in his bed. I had no recollection of how I had got here and felt foolish for being to utterly clueless and decidedly helpless.

Soon enough though, the brothers burst through the door, concern apparent in their faces.

"Is everything ok?" Fili questioned.

"Are you hurt?" asked Kili.

I tried my best to smile at them. "I'm fine! Just, a little sore from last night."

The boys exchanged a knowing smirk.

"From sleeping on the ground." I explained forcefully. I managed to sit up this time, but I could feel a shooting pain in my left leg.

"May I look at it?" Fili asked noticing how much I was staring at my leg.

I nodded quietly and helped him take the blankets off so he could sit down. Kili remained standing beside his brother, watching. I breathed a sigh of relief as I glanced down and saw that I was back in my old nightgown. I was trying to figure out how I got in it when the same shooting pain caused me to yelp again.

" It's your calf, Leena. You must have taken a pretty bad fall."

"You have no idea." I managed to laugh in spite of the pain.

"That's too bad," Kili whined, "Uncle is taking your sister for a tour of the grounds and they're going out riding this afternoon!" my mouth dropped open. So he got to be the first one to see my sister and was taking her out riding? He never took me out riding...

"Well I have to go then!" I cried and tried to get up. Fili was there in a second shaking his head and laughing.

"Not so fast. You have to rest."

"But-"

"No but's!" Kili laughed. "Uncle said you would be unwise enough to go, so we are here to keep you company!"

"Great." I added sarcastically.

"Cheer up!" the blonde one said. "Your lovely sister said she would come up to visit you later this afternoon."

"I hope so ; I don't know why he gets to spend time with MY sister." I grumbled to myself.

The afternoon past by pretty slowly, and after determining that it was only a sprain in my leg and watching the nephews sharpen their weapons for the umpteenth time, there was a knock on the door.

Fili answered it and stood there talking to the person, nodding his head. Immediately he motioned to Kili and they made their way out the door.

"Wait!" I cried. Kili popped his head back in.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" and with that he disappeared out of sight. I heard a key turning as my door was locked from the outside.

I sighed. Being left to my own thoughts wasn't necessarily a good thing. All I could picture was my fiancée and my sister together, galloping through the fields, wandering the palace. I couldn't decide what bothered me more: the fact that he got to spend time with her, or that she got to spend time with him.

The last thing I remembered was Thorin holding me in the cold. But it could not be considered sentimental as he clearly stated he was done trying to pursue my acceptance. At that moment I was unaware of what our relationship was- I had always relied on the constant fighting as if it brought stability.

I must have drifted in and out of sleep because in no time at all there was a sound at the lock of my door. Noisily, the pair came through the door laughing and carrying on.

"No! You can't be serious." Raessa giggled at Thorin. He laughed heartily as he held the door open for her. Her face lit up when she saw that I was awake.

"Leena! She cried as she hurried over to the bed, skirts ruffling as she approached. She leaned over and gave me a hug that spoke of what felt like years of separation. I closed my eyes tight, hoping to never let this moment go.

She released her arms from around my neck and took Fili's place at the side of my bed. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her.

"So... how are you?" She asked timidly.

I laughed and replied, "I've been better." There was a silence; words were never really necessary between my sister and I. Eventually though, she began again with a new found excitement in her features.

"The king showed me the lands today! Oh Leena, we had such a wonderful time, how I wish you could've been there!"

I had forgotten all about Thorin until he cleared his throat and commanded the attention in the room.

"Thorin. You may call me Thorin, Miss Raessa." He bowed his head slightly as he said so. Was that a smile that appeared on his features?

I dragged my widened eyes from him to look at my sister's reaction. She did that same giggle and nodded to him. How could she have gotten a sign of respect like that from the most arrogant, self-righteous dwarf in middle-earth after only meeting him a few hours ago?!

Before I could dwell on that any further though, the boys burst through the bedroom doors. I suddenly felt like I was back in my little closet of a room there were so many people in here.

Kili's eyes were alight as he rushed over to Thorin. "Uncle! The festivals have begun you have to come down and see. They have the archery -"

"I don't believe we have met." Fili interrupted his brother as he approached my sister and grabbed her hand.

"No, I don't believe we have." She replied shyly and quickly glanced at me.

He placed a soft kiss on her hand and turned back to Thorin. Thorin gave a quick and meaningful stare at Kili.

In an instant he was by my sister, "Kili." he pointed to himself. "Fili." he shoved a finger in his brothers direction. "You will come with us, wont you?!" He questioned before grabbing her hand and pulling her up from where she sat. She threw me a fleeting apologetic glance and she was gone as fast as she appeared.

It seemed as if the whole line of Durin would be seeing more of my sister than I would.

I casually looked over to see if Thorin was still there. To my dismay our eyes met instantly. He said nothing as he calmly smoked the pipe he currently had in his hand.

A million snarky comments came flooding through my mind, and to be honest I was having difficulty weighing out the hardest hit

"Can you get up?" He questioned. I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or concerned.

"Yes; I just enjoy myself so much more being bedridden while everyone else is off riding into the sunset!" I replied as calmly as I could manage.

He looked at me steadily and muttered something that I couldn't understand -ancient dwarfish perhaps.

When he gave me no real answer I faltered a little. "You wish I was more like her." I stated, though to me it sounded more accusing than anything else.

He smoked for a bit then looked towards the door. "We are required to give an opening speech at the grand ceremony tonight. As Queen it is necessary for you to be on your feet."

"So I take it that's your form of an apology? Here, I'll just throw you out onto a balcony, break your leg and then expect smiles in the morning! I don't think so. You're forget-"

"You're forgetting your place." He thundered. "Whose bed do you lie in now? Whose clothes protected you? Mine. And as long as that pain runs through your leg you will remember who it is that you belong to." That last word hung in the air over us. 'Belong to.'

He didn't mean that. That wasn't like him. I cringed at the thought that I didn't really know him that well to even tell.

"I will return for you when the time comes; until then I will escort your kin as well as mine this evening." He gave me one last look before he withdrew himself from room.

I sat in silence. Quietly I lifted my hand and wiped the newly dampened cheek. Why was he like this to me? He interrupted me before I could point out that our deal was that he would saved my sister and I would willingly marry him. And I didn't see any heroics on his part yet.

Those would be the first and last tears that would fall on his behalf. My sister may have been taken by him, but I wasn't : and I would be damn sure to put up one hell of a fight.

***haha so yet another 'exciting' situation that these poor characters have gone through :P what was thorin muttering under his breath...? Im sorry to say but his "belong to" speech kinda giving me chills here... Lol reviews welcome as always! ***


	11. Ownership

****sorry its taken so long to update! But here it is, and its more of a 'filler' chapter to lead up to the more exciting stuff later on, but I believe its still worth reading! :D enjoy! ****

***P.s. there is a new pic/gif of Thorin in his cloak from the xbox "The Company of Dwarves feature-thing and it TOTALLY is how I pictured him in the scene with him and Leena in Dale :P :D***

**btw I own none of Tolkien's characters**

{Leena's POV}

I woke up with a start. The room was dark and my eyes only just began to adjust when I noticed another presence in the room. I cursed myself for sleeping for so long and reached over for the candle that was at my night table.

The sound of a match being struck made me turn. The light didn't last that long however, for a hand brought the match up and the familiar scent of smoke filled my nostrils and lungs. I glared into the darkness wondering just how long Thorin had been watching - or rather listening to me sleep in the pitch black room.

"I suppose you've come to collect me." I stated, my confidence wavering slightly in the darkness.

There was no reply. Maybe he was remorseful about his last visit.

"I want to make it very clear that -" I was unable to finish as I felt a cold, weathered hand wrap around my jaw.

"I too would like to make something clear," an eerie voice replied. I recognized it with a chilling fear. "I am not your beloved husband, but I am here to collect you." Lord Vorin whispered in my ear.

*** {Thorin's POV}***

I found out very quickly that I was in no mood for celebrations. Today should have been a proud and joyful day for myself and my people - but something was interfering with that.

Leena.

Even being crippled as she was she still breathed a fiery vengeance. Which seemed to only fuel my anger.

"This is terrible!" Kili cried, with a slight defeat. "What do they think the point of the celebration is anyway?" Her sister slightly chuckled.

I sent him a reproachful look. "I imagine it is to admire you, Kili. As you have done so much in way to help this kingdom." Fili coughed back his laughter at the sheepish and embarrassed face of his brother.

"Tell you what brother, we shall go to the dancers' tent and see how much of a female 'following' we can get for you." Fili offered.

"As long as I get first pick!" Kili shouted as he took off in the opposite direction - oblivious to my vocal disapproval.

Raessa was a quiet thing - and the immediate silence seemed to unnerve me. Gone were the days when I actually lived in peace and quiet - I had now grown accustom to the constant female voice in the back of my mind.

"This way." I held the heavy door open for her and we entered the archery arena. We took our seats on the raised platform - the best view in the house. From here we could see each archer and their arrows as they flew towards their target.

But it all seemed to be for not.

I rolled my eyes as the next contestant failed miserably. Dwarves were not made for archery. Kili however could easily defeat each one single-handedly. I sighed as I could only imagine what kind of mischief my sister-sons were getting into right now.

Suddenly I was dragged from my thoughts by a small voice.

"Thorin?" Raessa questioned hesitantly. I blinked as I came back to reality and gave her my full attention. "How is she?" I knew to whom she was referring.

How was I to reply? Besides her impalement, her spirit was intact so she seemed fine to me. I considered the idea that I had only known her to be distant and short with me and that maybe she wasn't ok.

"She..." I felt a soft touch atop my rough hands. I looked down and realized that I had the death grip of a thousand wargs around the arm of the chair. "I do not know." I answered more gruffly than I had intended. I glanced up and met a warm smile. So it was possible - a smile coming from someone of her kin - though it was a little more difficult to place one on her.

"I know." She nodded. "I understand this reaction you have."

I tensed. She knew what? And this 'reaction' she spoke of...

She tried to sound a little more convincing. "It takes time. Leena, she - she doesn't accept people very...easily."

When I realized that she was referring to Leena actions and not my feelings towards her I reconsidered what she was saying.

"You must understand that it is not you - exactly."

I scoffed. "Have you not seen the way she addresses me? The way she looks at me!"

"Yes I have! Thorin, you see just what she wants you to see - anger and hate. What I see, is another matter entirely." She said searching my face for some recognition of what she was trying to explain. "I saw the way you looked upon her today. Stuff like that does not stem from a simple business transaction. I think you care about her as much as I do."

I chose to ignore the last part. "I might point out that you could be saying that to ensure your sister's safety -that when her venom words fall upon my ears I am to remain unaffected and take no action."

"It is true that I have my sister's best interest at heart; but I only wish to see her happy. You have no idea what she has gone through... If I could only assist in getting her to realize what's right in front of her!" She seemed to be getting ahead of herself as she realized what she had just said and blushed momentarily.

I looked at her carefully. "So you would have be believe that she may have feelings for me?" The words stayed on my tongue and though I had to force myself to admit it, I did like their taste.

"I'm saying that their is a very good chance. If she really did hate you, I believe your highness, you would already be dead. "

This impossible reality weighed heavily on my mind. How could this naive, innocent child see something that she was convinced was real and as clear as day? What if she was right? Or wrong? I could no longer dwell on it. The current event was becoming tiresome and I searched for any other topic to discuss.

"Let us discuss your marriage." I suggested, having a new found respect for the petite frame beside me.

"Oh! Well...Lord Vorin is quite a wealthy and powerful dwarf - he would be more than able to provide for me..."

"And how are you?" I asked solemnly.

She looked a little taken aback by such a question. "Me? I am, happy I suppose." She pulled her sleeves further down to cover her arms completely and my eyes caught a fleeting glance at the bluish-green skin underneath.

"She is determined to save you, you know."

"What? How can she? It's impossible, there's no way to escape.. I've tried -" she cut herself short as she admitted it. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked back at me.

"It doesn't matter; he's supposed to accompany me here and then we are to return home to be married. It's too late. In fact, he should've been here by now..." She looked around haphazardly as of she expected him to be sitting in the crowd around us.

"I promised your sister that I would help her save you. Once we are married, she will have the power of Erebor at her disposal to give to you." This resulted in a small smile and an even smaller, "Thank you."

This festival was turning out to be a little less than the distraction I had been hoping for.

***. ******. *******

"This is excellent!" Kili cried as the four of us made our way back home from the festivities. He had just stopped staring at his prize long enough to reflect on the days activities. "The only golden arrow in all of Erebor!" He gloated as he walked alongside Fili and I.

Fili hit his sibling in the shoulder. "Yes! I do believe we have to rename this day to 'Kili's Day' !" Kili laughed heartily as he was in too much of a good mood for anything else. I however, was more preoccupied with the upcoming task - and what was waiting for me when I got there.

I considered the attitudes I could adopt as I went to collect my Queen. That's what she was, after all. It would be difficult for me to take back what I had said earlier; for words that escape in the heat of the moment are always difficult to recover. I thought about applying brute force and simply carrying her there; but risking her other leg was too much, not to mention the difficulty I would have asking my people to follow me when their Queen wouldn't! No. Neither force nor remorse would solve my current problem. I looked to my nephews in the hopes that perhaps by sending them in first it may soften the blow. But I was a dwarven warrior - and I knew I had to face this battle alone.

As we approached the door to the chambers the three young dwarves stepped back as I quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The darkness was blinding as I entered. As my eyes adjusted the light from Fili's lantern threw long shadows over the room. And the empty bed. I marched over to examine more closely and threw the covers back when I found nothing there.

"Where is she?!" I demanded angrily to no one in particular.

"She's gone." A voice noted - Fili or Kili I couldn't tell which.

"Then FIND HER!" I roared. A sudden feeling of loss was overcoming me and I didn't like it.

My sister-sons moved with blinding speed searching cabinets, chests, and looking under every object they touched. I huffed and stormed over to the smaller door, grabbing Fili's light source along the way. Trying the handle I turned it violently but to no avail. Muttering every curse that came to mind I turned my shoulders towards the flat surface and shoved with all my force. It was a silence inducing move and I briefly looked back to see Fili with standing by the desk holding stacks of paper - absolutely covered in ink and Kili with an armful of what appeared to be my clothes... But I gave them no further thought and continued into the room. I held the torchlight up and peered into the darkness - each darkened shadow being chased away from the light and into my heart. She was gone.

I had been a fool once more. This sister of hers led me to believe that Leena actually had a reason to stay. But it was not truth that she spoke. For her to leave in the state that she was -crippled, would have been no easy task. But neither was caring for me.

"Uncle?" A young voice called. It was Kili. "Thorin!"

"What?!" I demanded, not bothering to look at what my nephew was concerned with.

"Is this yours?"

That's when I lost it. I burst out of the smallest room. "Yes. Everything here belongs to me! I am king! These walls, this kingdom, you, as my heir." I grabbed him by the shoulders." It is mine. And yet she left. She left because she is not mine ; and never will be." I lowered my voice as I came to this realization.

I looked up to see Kili's wide eyes. He said nothing. It was his brother this time that addressed me.

"Thorin, in his hands." I glance down immediately. There, held in his tight grasp was a pipe of origins unknown to me.

"Where did you find this?" I asked curiously. This certainly, was not mine.

He motioned towards the bed. I narrowed my eyes as I studied it. It was of dwarfish make but unlike any I had seen crafted by my dwarves. The end had a large lion head carved into it, with the fiercest features I had ever seen.

"It is his." Raessa spoke solemnly. We all turned to look at her. "Lord Vorin's. I have seen him with it before."

I moved over to the bed and sat down. I was feeling light headed all of a sudden. "So what should we do Uncle?!" The brothers cried. "We have to go after him!"

I closed my eyes and held my brow in my hand. I could hear more talking, but most of it became a blur as I tried to sort my thoughts out. Soon though, I felt the mattress depress slightly beside me. I removed my hand to see Raessa looking at me, concerned.

"What am I to do?" I asked, as if this child-like girl had the answers.

"This may be hard, but what is your heart telling you to do?"

" I stopped listening to that thing long ago."

"Well then, maybe its time you did. Aren't you worried?" She searched my eyes.

"If she is gone, then I will lose the Arkenstone for certain ; and I cannot let that happen. It means too much. I cannot..." I bowed my head, ashamed.

"So you're telling me that this episode you had was because you feared for the loss of the Arkenstone? That you broke down a door for it?"

I faltered. She was like her sister; always questioning my actions and motives. It sparked something in me that I couldn't quite place.

She continued. "No, I know you don't believe that. You did not give it a thought. You did not think that Fili or Kili would find it..."

I faced her immediately, trying to hold back that glower that had crept onto my face. I had removed that addictive thing from the throne room to keep a closer eye on it. I never dreamed that it would be in danger of being found. Slowly, she revealed a cloth - round in shape- that she had been hiding from me. She handed it to me tentatively and I let the covering slip off and onto the floor. The light dazzled me and enveloped the entire room. The Arkenstone felt heavy in my hands, but that was nothing compared to the weight that it had in my heart. I sighed and handed it back to her, turning away from its intensity. I could no longer argue.

I knew what I had to do then.

I called the boys back into the room. As the three dwarves stood before me, their naive inexperienced faces bestowing an irritatingly knowing look upon me I looked at each of them.

"Stay here." I commanded as I secured my swords sheath around my waist. I silenced any objections with one look and stormed out the door.

It was time to fight for what was mine.

*** total 'eye of the tiger' moment going on here... But I promise that next chapter will be updated a bit quicker! Oh, and I may promise a soaking wet Thorin as well? Not sure, but rate and review and I may be able to guarantee it :)***


	12. Weakness

***yaya over 70 reviews! I'm sooooo happy, you guys make my day! Anyway so I thought I'd treat you guys with a fast update, so enjoy! :)***

{Leena's POV}  
His hand grasped my hair with such force that I cried out in pain. I could feel his disgusting nails digging deeper into my scalp as he dragged me alongside him with one hand careful holding mine behind my back. The whole scenario and positioning was a little awkward and he was cursing as he tried to hurry me along.

"Where are you taking me?!" I shrieked as I saw the main pathway fade out of sight as he turned to advance deeper into the mountain.

"Shut your mouth" came an angry reply.

I gasped for air as a sudden horrible pain shot through me as his boot made contact with my injured leg. I crumpled to the ground - not even his grip on my roots could prevent gravity from overcoming me.

"Worthless twat!" He spat viciously. He removed his grip from me and I almost sighed in relief. Vorin stepped away from me and observed his surroundings suspiciously. I looked up cautiously too and realized that we had come to the beginnings of the mines - the empty mines. No wonder he had no intention of using the front door, the sheer number of dwarves gathered outside would make this kidnapping impossible. He planned to keep me down here until he saw his chance to leave.

Before I had time to think of a decent plan he was in front of me again. How helpless I felt looking up at this evil from my place down on the ground - and I could see he enjoyed every minute of it.

"What now, queen of Erebor? Lost the fight already?" He knelt down and clasped my face in his creepy touch. "I should have done this sooner. That precious stone of his is mine. Your stepfather should have given it to me! He had no right... But no matter, I will have something far more valuable and with it," he turned my face back and forth to examine either side more closely, "I will make him bend to my will. Your beloved doesn't stand a chance." My eyes widened as the thought of Thorin came flooding back to me. Against my better judgement, tears began to blur the vision of this terrible man before me, but I continued to hold his gaze nonetheless.

"You look so much like your sister now; fragile, helpless and utterly at my command." His laugh echoed through the stone and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Leave her out of this. You have me, she is of no value to you!" I managed to blurt out in a moment of courage.

"Oh no, see you don't understand: I need two sets of heirs , for each of my soon to be acquired kingdoms." I shuddered and drove the thought from my mind. He had to be stopped.

"You're a monster." I choked. He laughed again and I felt myself being dragged back up to a standing position.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He whispered casually. "Now run."

"What?" I demanded. He..he was letting me go?

"Run. Now." I glanced over at the small blade he was pulling out of his sleeve and I realized he wasn't kidding. That sick bastard.

I gathered my courage and began limping away at a brisk pace, looking back every so often to see his looming figure watching me. The fear that I had been desperately trying to subdue finally crept up and flooded my chest, filling me with a horrible sensation that seemed to slow my legs down. The situation would have been fine if I had known where I was going; I was just as familiar with this place as Vorin was - which terrified me even more.

I continued to stumble my way along the narrow path, entering further and further into the darkness. Before long I could hear stalking footsteps behind me and I made a desperate effort to increase my pace. Deeper and deeper into the mines I went, not knowing whether I was going down or up, I just knew that I had to keep going, to try to distance myself from that torturous man.

My heart stopped as a felt something soft press against my arm. He had come to save me. Thorin. Only in my wildest dreams could I have hoped for that hand to reach out once more and pull me to safety - to him. I no longer felt the urgency of my oncoming attacker and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I was finally safe.

My eyes squinted in the general direction of the touch that I had felt. He wasn't saying anything, and I was unsure of what to do next. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, a loud, piercing sound filled my ears. Suddenly I felt the battering of wings against my arm and came to the horrible conclusion that it wasnt Thorin at all; but a resting bat. The creature took off out of sight and left me utterly alone.

I whipped my head around as I heard the footsteps approaching and that eerie voice once more. I turned and ran as fast as my painful extremity would permit, my bare feet noiseless on the hard stone floor. When I had finally convinced myself to stop and rest, I looked down to see that I was in a bright white nightgown that would make me stand out immediately in this hell hole. I had to stop running and find a place to hide - but where? There was hardly any time!

That's when I saw it. A small flicker of light out of the corner of my eye. Daylight. I couldn't have gone down that far underground then... Without another thought I moved my way towards this light, focusing all my energy toward my goal - bound determined to get there, even if it killed me. Soon enough the darkness of the cavern was washed away by the dusk setting in the distance. I clambered over to the light, drinking it in as if I was a dehydrated animal. It was no more than a hole about two feet in diameter carved out of the stone wall - but it was enough. My spirits were renewed by this grace of daylight and I was able to make a few coherent thoughts.

I peered through the opening and gasped at what I found on the other side. A large water current rushed past me and seemed to disappear off into the distance. Judging from the sound it produced, I assumed it was an even larger waterfall that came out by the main gates. This was not good. I could see no other way to escape and I had seemingly come across a dead end. Not to mention that I couldn't swim.

Out of nowhere I felt the cold, hard metal of a blade pressed against the back of my neck.

"Gotcha." He sneered. "I had so hoped to have a little more fun than that..." I flinched as I felt an even colder hand pushing my dress over my shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh! How very brave of you Leena, I could've only hoped that your dear sister was as resistant and feisty as you are."

Before I could let him continue any further I threw my foot behind his calf and gave one quick backward thrust of my elbow, sending him tumbling backwards and falling to the ground. I spun around and ripped the blade out of his hand.

"You EVER so much as LOOK at her again and ill make you eat those words." I brought the edge closer to his right eye. "And your eyes." I made a small gash over the eye to emphasize my point. I took a deep breath and dug my knee further into his throat.

Now was my chance. I could finish this right here. Raessa would be safe. I could rid Middle Earth of one more evil.

I raised the knife higher and prepared to send it hurdling towards its target. But a moment of doubt ceased my movement. All I could see were images of Vorin in my place looming over Thorin, or Raessa. The look of satisfaction on his face once the deed had been done. Was I turning into him? My hand began to shake slightly and that was all he needed. One moment I was in power, the next I felt the jagged edge of the stone in my back as Vorin threw me towards the opening in the wall.

"Weak." He cooed into my ear. "Couldn't even finish the job."

I held my breath as he pushed me further back. His face was a horrible sight, blood stains covering his one eye from the wound I had inflicted, mouth twisted into an evil grin. "I'm going to make you wish you had." And with that he shrank back into the distance as I saw stone walls flash past my sight. I fell with such force that the cry that escaped my lips when I hit the ground was foreign to my ears. I tried to open my eyes to get up but the pain that began to appear was too much and I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

{Thorin's POV}  
It was a chilling sound. As if all the pain and fear in the world had been combined in one audible noise. What terrified me the most was that it was her voice that made it. And the though of what things had transpired to cause such a horrendous cry.

I moved with incredible speed through the twisting paths of the mountain. As I travelled through it I couldn't figure out why he would kidnap her in her own home. Did he not fear my wrath? Yes. Any sensible dwarf would. Unless- unless his motives had nothing to do with Leena directly... Unless he really wanted the Arkenstone. I tentatively considered returning for it, but I brushed the idea away with the reminder of the imminent danger that cry suggested.

That's when I saw him. I could feel my blood boiling and years of suppressed anger resurfacing as I watched him looming over her lifeless body.

"No." I breathed. I was too late.

I proceed to climb on the nearby ledge, assuming a higher position over him.

"Back away!" I ordered from my vantage point. The beast stopped and smiled. He smiled.

"Ah! Thorin! We meet at last. I have waiting a long time for this." He bowed his head in mock respect.

He turned suddenly to glance down at Leena and then back at me, surveying my expression. "Oh don't be alarmed ; she's not dead -yet. But I assure that can be arranged if I do not have your cooperation."

"You are in no position to bargain with me. Now move away." I commanded with more force. My eyes never left his seedy figure as he back up slowly, but not without hitting her face with his heel as he did.

I growled menacingly. My eyes darted towards her being as a muffled groan came from her as she attempted to turn her head in my direction. It killed me inside to see her like this. Lying crippled and helpless on the ground - I could not bear the sight of it. In one swift move I pounced down to the ground before Vorin and unsheathed my sword taking on a threatening stance.

"Thorin, your hostility is so unbecoming...just like your pitiful motivation for love."

My response to that came with the clashing of metal on metal as our weapons locked. My enemy leaned in closer to me. "Did you really think you could have both?" He chided. I took the moment to swing out and attack his side that was blurred by blood stained vision. He blocked it swiftly and noticed my observance of his wound. "Courtesy of your wife." Now it was my turn to smile. The thought of Leena still being able to fight back with her usual tenacity seemed to empower me. My movements became sharper and I could tell he was beginning to slow.

Just as I prepared to launch a final defeating blow, a soft echoing through the cave stopped me.

"Thorin." She wheezed softly. I turned with a look of desperation, unsure of what to do next. I could see her frail arms were trying to lift herself up, "Stay down." I roared, perhaps a bit too harshly knowing perfectly well that she would ignore me anyway.

"Yes, Leena stay on the ground ; where you belong." The evil stated innocently knowing as well as I that any use of what little strength she had left would be futile.

With that I swung my heavy sword and stopped it mere inches from his jugular. My eyes bored deep into his, searching for any speck of light ; when they found none I did what any dwarf would do any head butted him unconscious. When I was satisfied that my enemy was out. I turned and approached Leena who had now managed to crawl over and lean against the wall, propped up on her elbows.

I managed a slight smile as I moved closer. I hadn't the words for her now. She looked at me intently. My heart lept into my throat though when I reached out for her and I received widened eyes and a desperate, "-orin!" I was too confused to realize that that had been a warning and the sudden pain across my back was proof enough for me. Vorin's blade came out red and it slid across my back, leaving a fiery line of excruciating pain. I stumbled away from where she lay, in the hopes of saving her from any harms. My breathing deepened as the second blow came, this time the blunt end of the hilt against my jaw. I turned my head and spit out a mouthful of blood, reaching for my weapon once more.

"Look at you, king under the mountain! Why, you're no better than she! You're both weak - love is weakness!" He shouted fiercely.

As he did so, I slowly backed up until I could feel the cold of the stone structure behind me. If I was to truly defeat him, I would need a running start. As I pushed off of the wall, my battle cry tearing from between gritted teeth his voice suddenly chimed in.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast.." I saw three rotating discs flash by as I began to move but was suddenly slammed back to where I started. I looked over my being frantically until my eyes laid upon two sharp edged discs on either arm and one against my hip. I began yelling and thrashing about - which did nothing against the weapons embedded in the thick stone behind me.

I could do nothing but watch in horror as he recovered himself from his accomplishment and began approaching Leena. I was shocked to see that in that short time she had gotten up and was now standing up on unsteady legs - but even closer to the river bank than she was before.

The gut-wrenching feeling that developed was intolerable as I witnesses the look of fear manifest in her eyes. I was supposed to protect her, to keep those fears at bay - yet I could do nothing.

"To wait to have my way with her would be a shame, considering I have an audience now, don't you think Thorin?" I growled viscously in response.

"Do not touch her."

"Why not? Don't like to share?" The wicked gleam reappeared in his good eye. He didn't wait for a response and continued towards her.

What happened next can only be described as that first chilling scream I had heard ; for this time it was I that made the sound.

I did so because I witnessed my Queen shoot me a fleeting glance before lunging - or rather throwing herself towards her attacker ; causing him to go hurtling over the edge and into the water - bringing her down with him.

*** muhaha! So I felt bad about leaving you guys with that last cliffhanger, so I decided to give you another one! Yaaaaayyyyy! But, seriously I am sorry :P***


	13. Consequences

***woohoo 80+ reviews! Oh happy day! :) so, yes I realize that last cliffhanger was really mean.. And I'm sorry for that but hopefully it'll just make this chapter even better ! Enjoy :)***

The pain I felt in my heart seemed to numb the pain in my leg. Seeing the mighty king under the mountain pinned helplessly against the wall had made an impact on me. Which is why I knew I had no choice. In the end, it was up to me to save myself, and decidedly him as well.

I bit back the pain and threw myself at my attacker, knowing that the irrationality of the move would give me the upper hand. We flew straight towards the edge -and then over it into the icy, rushing waters.

Thorin's bellowing voice filled my ears and it was the last thing I heard before the water surrounded me in its deadly embrace.

Our bodies plummeted down and hit the water hard, the current immediately pulling us away until Thorin receded into the distance.

Now was a perfect time to reflect on the fact that I couldn't swim.

Within seconds I dropped under the surface , reaching out to grab onto anything. But there was nothing there. I squinted as my eyes open and could roughly make out a dark shadow thrashing around in the water. Vorin. I unwillingly let out a breath of air in a makeshift scream. The bubbles overwhelmed my vision and I could see him drawing nearer once they dissipated. If the approaching falls didn't kill me, he certainly would.

{Thorin}

I struggled in vain. That look that she had given me before it happened replayed in my mind. No. That would not be the last time I would see her. Even if i did have difficulty convincing myself of it.

I hadn't been aware of the series of curses that had escaped my mouth until a shuffling overhead interrupted me.

I whipped my head up towards the cliff's edge to find the source.

Fili knelt down, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Oh no, please continue Uncle I'm quite curious as to where you want him to put that axe of his..."

I rolled my eyes half heartedly. "Just come down and help me!"

He jumped down with ease and proceeded to take his time in removing the weapons that had restricted me to the wall.

"For Durin's sake boy! Make haste!" I growled angrily. Fili shot me a look of surprise at being addressed as 'boy' though once he saw my expression he quickened his task.

Eventually, I was able to loosen my arms and brushed my nephew aside as I wriggled free from my overcoat. I would not be needing it anyway.

"Thorin what are yo-" I stopped him short as I shoved my belt including the sheath into his arms.

"Make yourself useful..." I grumbled. The amount of time this was taking me was making me irritably uneasy. I kicked off my large, steel toe boots and rushed forward. I had no plan - all I could think of was saving her, my Queen.

That's when I heard the second scream that day. This time it was a male voice; the sound as one fell over the edge of the waterfall.

"No." I breathed. My eyes erratically searched the distance in vain. "NO!" I felt Fili's hand on my chest as he held me back.

"Uncle, don't. It's too late." I lifted my eyes to meet his. I tried to understand what he was saying. I had to remind myself that it was not his fault for pointing out what I couldn't bear to face.

"There's no way she could've swam to safety with that leg. She's gone."

At those words I latched on to Fili's shoulder and used my iron grip to keep myself upright. It was not possible. How could a light like she, who's spirit shone brighter than the Arkenstone itself, be extinguished that simply?

I tensed even more. "We must go down there."

"Thorin..."

"I need to see her. I need to know if she's really..." I couldn't stomach that thought. I had lost many a dwarf in battle before and felt overwhelming grief at the loss of my kin - but it seemed trivial compared to this. I was past being angry as I was when I thought she had left - for death would take her beyond my reach indefinitely.

I shut my eyes then and breathed slowly. The rushing of the water was the only audible sound. It should have been a calming sound for me, but every noise it made amplified my pain as I imagined what she was thinking as her last living memory consisted of a liquid prison.

She was really gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THORIN!" I was jolted from my thoughtful reflection. I looked around incredulously. Fili shared the same expression. I wasn't the only one that had heard the cry at least.

"UNCLE! FILI!" We snapped our attention to the distance ahead. I could just barely make out the figure of Kili, armed with his bow.

I had neither the energy nor the patience to deal with my sister-son and whatever trivial problem he felt needed my attention. Hadn't he noticed what had just occurred? Fili went to investigate on my behalf and I watched his blonde locks moving away with lifeless eyes. Perhaps it was time now to return, and to face the repercussions...

"Thorin! It's her!" I turned away, ignoring my nephews senseless remarks. I assumed they were just visualizing the bottom of the deadly drop, and they were seeing her lifeless body drift up on shore.

The sound of two arrows soaring through the air caught my attention. The first, flew past my head causing my hair to harshly attack my face. I whipped my head around just in time to see Kili loosing another arrow whose target lay in the opening of the falls.

"Kili! By my beard, you shoot another arrow and ..."

Thats when I realized what they were trying to tell me. Wordlessly, the brothers pointed in the general direction and without a hesitation I dove into the rushing water.

I surfaced moments later and paused to wipe my hair back, the long wavy tresses weighing heavily against my shoulders. I made my way down the channel, my eyes constantly searching. Before long I could hear the rushing of the falling water even louder and realized that it would be I tumbling over the edge before long if I did not get to a safer spot.

Using the last strength in my arms I managed to move across the current and I grasped precariously on the side of a jagged rock. Where was she?! Remembering the second arrow I glanced across to the other side and noticed the tiniest hint of yellow feathers on the end of an arrow.

There she was. Hanging more precariously than I. I thanked Mahal above for Kili's quick thinking and realized that I may have been to harsh towards them. For as I moved closer to my target I could see that the arrow has found its mark in the large, ripped sleeve of her nightdress.

Without thinking a plunged back under the water and swam with the current towards Leena. My eyes would look upon her at least one more time.

But I miscalculated the speed at which I was travelling. For when I approached her precarious situation I crashed with all my weight into her floating body and ended up grasping onto her to avoid meeting my doom as well.

She was just barely conscious, and though Kili's arrow kept her above the water the white spray came shooting in waves over her.

I grunted in frustration as I tried to find a place to steady myself, but I searched in vain. Soon enough I heard the dreaded ripping noise as the fabric began to give way under the extra strain.

Suddenly I felt a sharp object connect with my ribs. Next, a pair of hands fisting in my dark, wet mane yanking and thrashing about.

"Leena!" I cried through the incessant pain. Even in a half-drowned state she had the fight left in her.

Upon hearing my voice her body lost it's tension and her hands fell from my hair. I sighed in relief.

The moment was not enjoyed for long as the final snap of the cloth resonated definitely. I could feel us slipping backwards and I dared to look back at the terrible base of the falls.

I threw what strength I was composed of then into jumping forward and securing one hand around the arrow. When I was satisfied with my hold on it I turned to look at her. Her eyelids were beginning to flutter again. Her lips parted then and I strained to hear what she said next,

"I trust you."

The gravity of that statement was not lost on me and I kissed her forehead desperately. She and I both knew of what was to come next.

We were just at the edge of the falls, and it was too late to try to seek refuge on land - there was only one way out - and that was down.

I remembered the male scream that I had heard what felt like years ago. He would not have survived this on his own. But could we, together? I looked at her unconscious face one last time and gently let go of the arrow...

*****. *****. *****

"Thorin!" I heard a familiar voice calling in the distance. I opened my eyes carefully and was relieved to see Fili and Kili kneeling over me, looks of deep concern plastered on their faces. "Are you hurt?" They demanded. I had no idea. Slowly, I moved my upper body and ended in an upright sitting position without too much hindrance.

"Uncle, that was incredible! How did you survive that?!" Kili questioned excitedly.

I shook my head silently. The reasons were unknown to me - I could hardly believe it myself. I turned, expecting Leena to be sitting there beside me.

"Where is she?!" I asked in a panic. Surely, after all that I had not let go of her!

"She's fine!" Fili said reassuringly. "Raessa is with her now." I gazed expectantly. As if he knew my thoughts Fili spoke up again. "She requested not to be disturbed."

I looked in the direction that Fili motioned and watched with curiosity as the two females sat crossed legged facing each other, deep in conversation.

{Leena's POV}

"But you must." I insisted, trying to keep that older sister persona.

"I can't!"

"Don't you see? It's the only way. It will guarantee your safety." I tried to sound convincing.

"But Leena I am safe now! Lord Vorin is dead! You watched as he plummeted over those falls. He can no longer harm me."

"That is where you are wrong, sister. How I wish it could be that simple! But it won't end with him. Our step-father will send other ones just like Vorin - perhaps worse."

I paused to let those words sink in. The expression began to drain from her face.

"You have to do this for me, if not for yourself. I cannot sit back and watch you be condemned to any other fate."

"And what of you?" she returned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Me? It does not trouble me, Raessa. It is better off this way - trust me."

"Well I think you're making a big mistake." She retorted. I laughed quietly.

"So you'll do this, for my piece of mind at least?" I forced a smile. She sighed and leaned over, wrapping me in her warm - and dry embrace.

"Yes. I will take your place and marry Thorin instead."

*****. *****. ******

I waited patiently outside the door. It had been three days since the incident and three days since I had pitched the idea to my sister. Now I waited for the results on pitching it to my fiancée.

To say that our relationship had changed since that day would've been an understatement. Not only was he civil and respectful to me, but he was protective and in some ways _kind._

This new attitude threw me off a little. I was somewhat mobile (for apparently water has remarkable healing effects) but that didn't seem to matter. Everywhere I went he was with me, as if an attacker would manifest from the woodwork. During the day he would sit in our room and either smoke or read as I rested, always keeping a watchful eye. I tried asking him if he hadn't better things to do and regretted it instantly when he agreed that he did and proceed to call his best craftsmen to build a stronger lock for the bedroom door.

From dinner until bed I was plagued by this shadow. We ate together, walked together and fell asleep together, as if we actually were married.

The latter event didn't got over so well on the first night.

*. *. *

I had assumed after the incident that I would get the large, comfy bed as I was still injured. It would only make sense then that Thorin would take the little closet as a resting place. But he had another idea in mind.

I had just changed into my nightclothes (as I refused to look at another nightgown for as long as I lived) and carefully manoeuvred under the covers so as to cause the minimal amount of pain. I sat there for a while, replaying the day's events in my mind wondering how exactly I managed to come out alive. Just as I felt sleep creeping up, Thorin came bursting through the small door.

"I cannot do this." He exclaimed as he made his way towards the bed. His hair was quite disheveled and he wore a tired, but aggravated expression.

"I told you that room was too sma- wait. what are you doing?!" i cried as I watched him throw the covers over on the empty side and climb in with his sword clasped in his hand.

He proceed to lay it down between us, right in the middle of the bed.

"What's the matter?" He questioned. His brow furrowing in confusion.

I sat there with wide eyes trying to find the words.

"You expect me. To sleep. With a sword in my bed." I stated, trying to figure out if this was a joke.

"Yes. A precaution."

"A precaution." repeated. "This is madness! What are you protecting me from?!"

"After this...incident...I have come to realize that it is far too easy for someone to take my Queen from me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Not this again.

"Well it certainly isn't anymore is it?! I can't breathe! You're smothering me! You've got all the metal in Erebor holding that door closed, and you keep me so isolated its as if I have been kidnapped!" I cried, loosing my temper with each passing moment. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

He looked at it, reconsidering his actions. "I can protect you."

I paused and thought about that statement. I realized then that he deeply regretted leaving me alone and blamed himself for the kidnapping. It was as if he felt he had to prove himself to me.

"I know that Thorin, but it kind of defeats the purpose if I slice myself open in my sleep. I am not having that thing in my bed."

He looked a little conflicted but eventually grabbed it and placed it within arms reach on the floor.

"Good. Now if you would only lay off a bit on the stalking..."

Apparently I went too far with that one. Suddenly he was sitting up at his full height glaring at me. "Maybe if you weren't so helpless and easy to kidnap I would consider it."

I gasped and glared right back at him. He was lucky that sword was currently out of my reach.

*. *. *

So here I was, waiting for Thorin's answer as my sister talked to him behind closed doors.

I considered Raessa's question that day and wondered if maybe she was really asking how I was about letting Thorin go. Of that I wasn't sure.

I got up from my chair when I heard the door creak open. Carefully, my sister stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"So?" I asked impatiently.

"He has agreed. We will start making the arrangements now."

****k so Im already in the midst of planning the wedding and I'm super excited, I can't wait to write the next instalment! Not sure what the dress should look like, any thoughts? Preferences? Hopefully ill post a pic of it once its completed :D****


	14. The Wedding

*A/N: Regarding the last A/N in which i said i was "excited" to write the wedding scene got some pretty heavy feedback and I'd just like to clarify that I was not saying that i was excited ABOUT the wedding happening, but that i was excited to write about and explore my ideas of dwarvish wedding customs and what the dress would look like. Sorry for any confusion/upsetting :P*

***WOOHOO More than 100 reviews! this is amazing! I given 1000000 thanks to everyone who took the time to voice their opinions, i really appreciate them :) Anyway, to show my gratitude i have posted TWO chapters back to back :D Enjoy!***

I knocked on the door lightly. I slowly turned the knob when I heard the reply and entered the room. Any doubts or insecurities about this whole endeavor quickly vanished at the sight before me. She was standing in front of the full length mirror fixing the last clasp on her shoulder. She smiled at me through her reflection in the glass as I approached. My image was ghastly in comparison. I looked at the simple, black floor length skirt I was currently in and winced slightly at the sight of the two of us occupying the same space in the reflection – she deserved it all. All I could do was smile in return, for words could not describe how wonderful she looked.

The seamstresses in Dale had outdone themselves as the dress completely encompassed our dwarven culture within its many fabrics. Her shoulders were covered in large patches of animal fur which squared them off. From the high neckline down, her torso was made of a replication of the diamond studs on Thorin's chest armour. I reached out carefully and was surprised to find that it wasn't actually made of metal – but a thick fabric that passed perfectly for it. Below that was a very full, dark brown skirt that made large pleats around the bottom. As I looked closer I could see tiny crystals adorning the skirt in intricate rows – a tribute to the splendor of her new home.

Looking my sister then, I almost laughed at my earlier thoughts that this could ever have been me. She was a princess; that was so clear to me now. And soon she would be a Queen. Hurriedly, I wiped my eyes clear of the blurriness that the developing tears created and tried to compose myself for her sake. In an instant though, she detected this and rushed to hug me.

"Leena, it's ok." she whispered as she placed a comforting hand around me.

"I'm sorry! I just- it's all happening so fast..."

She laughed and pulled away to look at me. "Hey! I'm the one who should be getting the pre-wedding jitters – not you!"

"I know, but you just look so beautiful and, I'm having doubts that what I'm doing is right for you. I don't want to lose you – especially to him."

"Thank you. I thank you for all that you've done for me. But let me finally be there for you. Are you sure that's the only reason why you don't want this to happen?" she looked at me expectantly.

I struggled to gather my thoughts to give her an answer. Another knock on the door sounded though, before I managed to. "Yes?" I called back to whoever was at the door.

"Miss Leena?" a familiar voice replied. I opened the door enough to hide my sister from view. "Balin! I'm sorry I thought you were-" I left it hanging.

"Ah yes, well it seems that all is in order now; we are just waiting on the word from the groom and we should be ready."

"Thank you. Oh, and Balin? He, he hasn't asked for me or anything, has he?" I questioned hesitantly.

He looked a little confused at first. "Well, no lass, I do not believe he has. Did you need to speak with him?"

"No! No. It was just a thought is all. Thank you again."

"No problem, I will be around again shortly." came the reply as the stout figure made his way back down the hall.

Why had I asked that? Of course Thorin would not be having a second thought about his ex-fiancee when he was getting ready to wed his newest one. I returned to where I had left Raessa and helped her add the finishing touches. Once everything was in place, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. In that time I was reminded of the past when my step-father was asking him and I when our wedding date was to be set. How it had seemed so long ago!

Suddenly that same knock resonated from the door. As I got up to answer it again I remembered how we pretended to act as a loving couple standing there before him.

"They are ready for her now." Balin stated.

I went around the room to double check everything and thought about how I had thought I was so terrible pulling on his hair like that. As if a single strand could do anything significant. I stopped.

"Raessa, wait!" I cried as I rushed over to where I had hid a small pocket knife within her mattress – a safety precaution of course. I then hurried over to her, knife in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little leery.

"Your hair. Give me a piece of your hair." She handed me a loose piece of her dark brown locks and watched with interest.

I paused and laughed slightly. "I can't believe I almost forgot this; without it the ceremony would never happen!" and with that I found a spot on her hair a good ways down and cut through the fibers until it fell limp in my hand.

"I can always count on you, you know that? I just wish that one day I can finally be there for you." She smiled as she took the lock of hair from me. Balin magically produced a small pillow and she placed the lock across it.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she cheered as she made her way out the door. I proceeded to follow.

"Whoa, wait a minute there lass. Where do you think you're going?" he held a hand out to impede me.

"I'm going with her...to the wedding." I replied, confused.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen. You see, it is uncustomary and well, bad luck, for the ex-promised to the king to be present. You understand." He looked at me with a wise gaze.

"I don't care! That's my little sister getting married, and you're saying I can't be there? Let me talk to him, I'll make him see what's right." I demanded as I desperately tried to push past him. Raessa was already gone and once again I felt my world being torn from me.

Before I could protest any further, the older dwarf placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen. Thorin has told me how much this union means to you to protect her. Now, you stay here and that union will proceed as planned; you go in there and that marriage and any hope of a better life for her will vanish." I swallowed hard and looked back at him. He was right. This was my chance to finally let her go. I closed my eyes and turned away as he shut the door behind him. There was nothing to do but wait.

The moments passed by like hours. I had begun to pace, the bulky nature of my skirts doing nothing to slow me down. I could just imagine what was going on at that moment. Raessa would walk in slowly, arm wrapped around Balin's as she made her way up that long stretch. She would look up to see him waiting there, patiently – all signs of anxiety wiped clean from his features. Then, she would take her place beside him, Balin ever waiting at her side with the pillow and the lock of hair. He would offer her a slight hint of a warm smile ; a gratitude for her agreement to this. I could see her modest reaction as she would bow her head and blush in return. From there, a royal (perhaps Fili or Kili) would begin the ceremony and read exerpts from the book of Durin; acknowledging Thorin's divine right to rule and govern his people. Maybe they would even bring out the Arkenstone. Balin and whoever was appointed to the king would pass the small pillows forward and the bride and groom would each take their respective locks of hair.

I sat down in a chair and held my head in my hand as I thought of the rest.

Thorin would go first, turning to face his bride and reciting his vows – never breaking eye contact. While doing so he would be the first to breach the space between them by taking his lock of hair and slowly braiding it into her dark tresses. His agile fingers would work quickly and the two dwarves would be bound closer together with each braid. Once he was finished, Raessa would do the same, in her own hesitant and modest her fingers through that dark, thick mane. I felt a creeping feeling reveal itself in the pit of my stomach.

After that there was no doubt a small portion dedicated to her becoming the new queen of Erebor of which I was unfamiliar with. I stopped at the last thought of them joining hands, side by side, the first of many long years together. I could have cried out at the pain this thought brought me. No. I couldn't take that smile that he would give her, that look of adoration as they made their way out as husband and wife. And of the affection that would follow; how he would kiss her willingly at the reception that followed, or place his hand around her waist...

It was the feeling of loss then that had me keeling over where I sat. That feeling that had me gripping my waist as if it would prevent me from falling apart right there. I had to be strong; I knew that. But I had been strong for too long; and the thought of this wedding finally shattered the walls I had been keeping up against those feelings. And once it did every reality I had been hiding from came crashing in.

It was the thought of losing him.

The idea that he would no longer care for me, no longer be there watching over me protectively tore me up inside. I couldn't bear not seeing his angry, brooding face as he fought with me or his dominating smirk when things worked out his way. I was finally ready to admit that I wanted to be the one that he held, that he adored. This was the one man that I unknowingly let into my heart – and he was going to disappear this very moment.

I stood up. I couldn't let this happen. Whether my mind thought it was a good idea or not, Thorin Oakenshield had a hold on me and for once I didn't mind. As I ran to the door I thought of Raessa – what was going to become of her? There had to be another way. I would find another way. How could I have thought I was being kind by forcing her to marry a man she did not love?

This sudden selfishness hurt me. Could I just give everything I had worked for, for this one man? I would figure it out later. Now, I had a king to catch, and a wedding to stop.


	15. Ultimatum

The stone walls flew past me in a blur as I darted down the halls. The only sound that could be heard was my boots as I stomped down the stairs towards the throne room – or hall where the wedding would be taking place. With each passing moment my pace increased as the horrifying notion that I was too late crept up on me.

This was all happening so fast. If I had had the time to even breathe I might have stopped to reflect on my current desperation and utter dependency on the situation but that was a luxury I currently did not possess.

I hurried around the corner and let out a defeated sigh as I was met with a large group of onlookers trying to get a glimpse at the newlyweds. Without a second thought I pushed through the crowd, squeezing in between my fellow dwarves – ignoring the cries and grumbles that I created.

Finally I managed to free myself of the suffocating crowd and burst through into the hall. I had just enough time to collect myself and remain balanced when I looked up at the sight before me.

There, walking arm and arm towards me were the Durin King and Queen of Erebor. The smiles they bestowed upon the crowd quickly fading as their eyes rested upon the lowly figure standing before them.

"Leena?" Raessa asked. The relief that rushed over her face caught me a little off guard. I couldn't help but notice the small glance that the two exchanged before she let go of her husband to rush over to embrace me.

"I thought you couldn't be here though." She said as she hugged me.

I took a chance and glanced up at Thorin before I replied, "I couldn't stand the thought of not being here when I lose you." I said to her. That earned a slight smirk from the king.

"Oh Leena, you haven't lost me yet! We still have the after-party you know." She smiled and took her place beside Thorin and I watched from the sidelines as the couple continued their path out of the great hall. It would seem that I had to face two crushing realities today.

I rejoined my sister in her dressing room shortly after and helped her prepare for the upcoming reception. It would be a more relaxed environment, so I would be allowed to attend. But that also meant that I would be present for the dances, and the royal displays of affection. As kissing was more of a human concept, it was never a part of dwarvish ceremonies, however in the presence of their peers in the informal setting it would most definitely occur. I almost wished I was banned from attending this too.

"Something the matter?" a voice asked, pulling me away from my horror of a daydream.

"What? Oh, nothing. Why?"

"You just seem, distant – or unhappy about something, that's all." She prodded.

"Not at all! Why would I be? You're finally married – and safe, what more could I possibly want?"

I heard an incoherent reply come from her, but I was too distraught to question her any further. She seemed happy enough – and I shouldn't be the one to ruin it for her.

We arrived last at the party as it appeared to have already begun. The hall had been transformed and its new appearance was dazzling. As soon as we stepped into the massive group of people, Fili and Kili both rushed up to greet us.

"I believe congratulations are in order!" Fili exclaimed as he pat Raessa on the shoulder. She laughed and gave her thanks in return. I assumed that Kili did the same, though I was too preoccupied with searching the room for the other Durin to notice.

Eventually the room quieted down enough for people to organize themselves in time for the grand feast that was about to happen. One by one they trickled into their assigned seats and I made my way to the head table where the bride was waiting – with no groom in sight.

"He should be here soon." Fili offered my sister as he pulled a chair out for her and walked around to my side to do the same. He took the place next to mine and Kili sat next to Raessa who was waiting patiently next to the head of the table; where the empty chair of her husband was.

Dinner passed by slowly, and I began to wonder where Thorin had gone off to. I glanced at Raessa who didn't seem the least bit concerned of his whereabouts. The multiple toasts and merry conversations were lost on me as my mind wandered to other places, in search of the man that I loved- that was meant to be sitting near me.

It was when we were nearing the end of dessert that it caught my attention. My eyes flew to the corner of the hall closest to me where I could see a dark figure in the doorway beckoning me to come over. I subtly looked around and realizing that I was the only one in the line of sight I excused myself and quietly made my way over. My hyperactive imagination could only come to the conclusion that it was Thorin standing there, and that he wanted to talk to me one last time before we spent the rest of our lives apart. My mind was racing with words that he would begin with after so long of not speaking that it was too late to react before I felt a bag over my head and a cloth being pressed harshly against my nose and mouth. After that everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open slowly and squinted as I tried to take in my surroundings. I was lying in a bed that was not my own. In a room that was also not my own. I went to sit up quickly but was hit with a horrible dizziness in my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a voice from within the room. I froze. It was my stepfather. I shot a glance up to see if I was correct. Of course I was – I recognized that sinister sound anywhere.

I remained silent, glaring.

"I thought your little stunt with Lord Vorin was quite...cute. Though it has caused me some inconvenience. It appears that I may have underestimated your _attachment_ to that sister of yours."

"It doesn't matter now. You can't touch her."

"Yes, well it does look like you've managed to outwit me in that regard. But have you given any thought to yourself? What do you think will become of you now that the only dwarf king that could save you has been taken?"

"I don't care. There is nothing that you could do to me that could hurt me in such a way ever again."

He smiled then; expecting me to say something along those lines.

"My dear. Have you ever heard of a thing called the Arkenstone?"

"Yes." I replied, through gritted teeth.

"Well, then you are probably aware that I paid off that little king of yours to take you off my hands, yes? Well fortunately that was not the only one of its kind." He paused to let that sink in. "You see, your father had a collection of them lying around and when he realized that I had the intention to use them to their full worth he had them destroyed – save for two." I could feel my fist clench at the mention of my father.

"So you plan to sell me to another king with this second one?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I would not make the same mistake twice! No, the value of the Arkenstone lies much deeper than the value of gold or silver. Its value lies with you." He stated as he pointed at me.

"Me? What have I got to do with it?"

"When your mother was expecting, your father saved this elderly woman from a house fire in the village. When she heard of your mother's pregnancy she asked to come meet her so she could bless the future child of the man who saved her. Turns out she was an old enchantress who not only blessed the child but showered the couple with precious stones that would provide enhanced skills or qualities within the child."

I interrupted him then. "How do you know all of this? You weren't there until after father passed away!"

"Ah, but I was there; a mere servant in the house I waited and plotted for years on how to get my hands on one of those. And here we are today."

"So what do you want from me? I have held that stone before and nothing has happened."

"I want the only thing that you can give me: yourself." My eyes went wide in horror.

"No, I won't."

"See, I'm not giving you a choice. Your precious sister may be beyond my reach of marrying her off now that she is queen, but make no mistake that I could easily dispose of either of them if you do not cooperate."

The ultimatum that he presented was too great to take a chance with. If he could get into the kingdom and the reception so easily, there was no doubt in my mind that he would be able to do it again.

With that he exited the room and I was left once again, alone and confused and utterly helpless. My hatred for the Arkenstone grew even more then. What hurt me the most was the fact that Thorin wouldn't be there to save me – not this time.

***GASP ! how will she make it out of this situation? Where was Thorin? reviews are appreciated! :D***


	16. Reliable Hubby

***A/N: Ok. So I am severely loathing myself for not updating sooner, to save you the trouble. However, I am finally not overwhelmed with school and can focus more time on this! So, because I don't want to keep you waiting any longer I have posted this super tiny, itsy-bitsy filler, which may clear some things up and may add to the confusion. :P Anyway, enjoy!***

***Raessa's POV***

It was wonderful. The ceremony had been exactly as I had imagined it and the reception afterwards had been so too. The only part about this whole ordeal was witnessing the look on Leena's face. That killed me. She tried her best to mask the internal agony she was in, but she couldn't hide it so easily from me. I had even tried before the ceremony to get her to admit her feelings; but being the stubborn dwarf that she is it wouldn't happen. It practically took all my courage to not come out and admit the trick we had been pulling all night.

I leaned over and whispered something to my new husband. He nodded in agreement, saying that he had indeed placed the note at Leena's seat before she was to arrive at the table. I could barely control my excitement.

Eventually, the moment of truth came and she sat down without a word, without a smile. I looked over with concern at Fili who had just sat down beside her. He gave me a reassuring nod and I tried to push the antagonizing thoughts from my mind.

Finally though, around the end of dessert, I saw her glance up at the door, eyes becoming seemingly brighter. Yes! It was going to happen! My plan was going to work splendidly. When she excused herself from the table I let her go immediately, knowing what would be waiting for her.

Now that she had left, I could focus my attention and energy into being the happy bride. Fili took the opportunity to raise his mug of ale and start banging on the table for everyone's attention.

"To the bride and groom!" he cried. "Raessa; may your beauty never fade, and your patience never wither," he laughed. "Take it from me this one can be a handful!" this earned a roaring laughter throughout the hall.

"And Kili; may your beard grow ever longer, for I never dreamt of the day that my baby brother would accomplish something before I!" He hit his fist on the table in time with the applause that followed.

"To Kili and Raessa!" and with that the whole gathering lifted their drinks and chugged wholeheartedly.

I looked at Kili and smiled, laughing at the sudden embarrassment that was creeping up onto my cheeks. Without another word he pulled me in close and kissed me for all the world to see. In that moment I couldn't have been happier, and wondered for a moment if Leena was feeling this way too.

If only I had seen the note that Kili had placed laying at the foot of her chair, where it had fallen out of sight; covered in the still damp ink of Thorin's words.

*** Muhahaha so i married Kili off xD. It seemed to make sense cause he has the same hair colour as Thorin. Plus, Leena wouldn't have been able to see Raessa's braid in Kili's hair as easily as they share the same brown hair colour. All in all it made confusing her so much easier lol. ****


	17. The Most Vile of all Punishments

*** k so I believeto have pushed past my somewhat of writers block and will be hopefully updating more frequently now! Anyway, here we find out what exactly Thorin was up to on the eve of the wedding... Enjoy! ***

"_Maybe if you weren't so helpless and easy to kidnap I would consider it." _

I instinctively clenched and unclenched my fist as our last complete conversation resurfaced in my mind. My anger had got the better of me once more; and it was she who was its unfortunate target. If only she could understand how..._infuriating_ it was.

I dwelled on this further as I began to pace across the moonlit balcony stretched out before me.

No, it wasn't the girl herself that infuriated me. It was her unyielding desire to disobey me, to constantly prove herself, that fire in her eyes that never went away. That unwavering feeling of worry and protectiveness that overcame me whenever Leena and pain met in the same situation.

In fact it was Leena that infuriated me.

Had I not scorned her for hating this king without validity?

I sighed. Was I making the right decision? This sudden doubt was beginning to make me uneasy; to waver as the ruler of Erebor was fatal.

But that's what she seemed to me as now; fatal. Whichever choice I made seemed to have a dire outcome.

She had been like a poison; sneaky, undetected as she made a place for herself in my heart. I came upon this realization when I seemingly existed in a world that she did not. So what was it that 'my heart' was telling me then?

That I could not live without her. That I needed to lay my eyes upon hers, to touch her, to see those lips.

I stopped.

Those lips dripping with words of disdain.

I increased my pace and turned in the other direction. As I did, the Arkenstone weighed more heavily as it swung around in my pocket.

This was Leena I was thinking about! A girl who had managed (quite easily enough) to hate me with all her being from the moment she first laid eyes on me. A girl who would have loved nothing more than to be rid of me if not for her apparent weaknesses.

"Thorin?"

I suddenly halted and turned with a feral-like stance. It irritated me that someone would interrupt my train of thought as that was not the voice I was waiting on.

"Have you heard anything?" I demanded, perhaps a little too harshly.

"No." Raessa commented. "That's why I came out...is everything ok?" she gave me a slight sideways look as she approached. Possibly sensing the minefield of emotions before her.

"What do you think." I stated, exasperated. I turned and leaned against my elbows on the ledge.

"Oh Thorin, not this again!" she cried as she placed a hand on my shoulder. It irritated me even more that I was being treated like a dwarfling with a crush.

"It cannot go on like this." she declared. "The two of you are making your lives miserable because of your stubbornness! Now, I have a husband to get back to and so help me if none of this is resolved then I am telling her myself!" she cried. I turned and looked at her in surprise at this sudden outlash.

"...Your highness. I mean, _Uncle_." she looked at me with light, happy eyes at those words.

With that I stood up and pulled my new niece into my arms for a hug. Realizing that I had not yet had the chance to congratulate her. Also because I was thankful that at least someone had put their faith in us.

Raessa stepped back after and smiled. "Have I been wrong before? Did you not see the way she burst through those doors after the ceremony?"

I snorted and looked down, yes I had.

"And what was her reason for doing so? You. You're both waiting for the other to make a noticeable move and that was it."

I suddenly wrapped my fingers around the Arkenstone at this remark. Would relinquishing the hold it had on me finally be the 'noticeable move' to her?

I reflected on this some. "How is it, that my irresponsible, juvenile nephew can have this sorted out?" I furrowed my brow in utter confusion.

Raessa laughed. "Simple. Because unlike you, he doesn't have this," she pointed to the oakenshield, "over his heart."

And with that she walked away, alleviating me of my current burden - somewhat. Before her figure disappeared through the doorway she turned. "And do hurry up once she gets back; her meal will get cold."

And with that one sentence the world was ripped out from underneath me.

"What." I took a deep breath. "Did you say."

She froze and looked up to meet my eyes slowly. "She was never here was she." she realized. "I thought..."

My footsteps thundered across the terrace until I had the feeble girl by the shoulders.

"Where is she?! I have not been with her!"

The girl could give me no answer.

"Did she get the note?!"

"Y-y-yes I thought she did! Kili placed it there, I could have sworn..."

"You swear? No. You listen carefully. Wherever she is, wherever - Leena is, I _will_ find her. I have chosen her and she is _mine_ now. Do you hear me?" I cried through gritted teeth.

"If she has left willingly it matters not. This woman - this _creature_, has bestowed upon me feelings that I did not wish to have in a thousand years. Every word that fell on me like a knife only dug roots deeper into my soul. I loathe her for making me feel this way! And that is why I will make her pay for this, with the most vile of all punishments." I gazed at the fear I had created, creep into her eyes.

"What will you do?" she managed to whisper.

"I will make her spend the rest of eternity by my side."

***Awww! Isn't Thorin the sweetest? Granted, it was a little rage fueled but he finally admitted that he cares for her! Squee! :P ***


	18. Mirage

****hello to all my loyal followers! I am once again dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated sooner but things came up... Anyway just a little A/N that this chapter is a little darker than the others and i wanted to try exploring those darker emotions so as a result it may involve some depressing/suicidal themes. Therefore this is just a warning as its told from Leena's POV as a hostage. So, despite this... Enjoy!***

Weeks had passed. Or, more realistically, it _felt _to me as if weeks had passed. Being as I had no way of telling what day or even what time it was, I had been successfully integrated out of the living world.

The chambers in which I was being held captive were comfortable enough - which made my stay here all the more uneasy for me. The walls were spacious and made me realize just how accustomed I had become to the enclosed spaces within Erebor. The single window that situated itself directly across from the bed teemed with light and outdoor energy. The uneasiness began to grow as I came to be aware of the significance of these details.

I rose from where I was seated on the mattress and carefully approached the wall where the window was. As if it possessed an unworldly delicate nature I lightly put my fingers against the glass. It felt strange somehow.

Had I really come this far away from who I once was?

There was a time when all of these things; the space, the light, the uplifting air I could not have dreamt of living without. But now, they meant nothing. They were all replaced by a single thought. A single memory. Thorin.

I squeezed my eyelids closed as I pressed my palms against the translucent glass.

In that moment I couldn't decide who to be more angry at. It was either his fault for making me forsake all the little things that I held dear (-including my little sister) or my own for letting him.

No matter what though, I knew that my love for that wretched king under the mountain was stronger than any of my old feelings combined.

With this in mind, I slowly opened my eyes and traced the cuts that crisscrossed down along my forearm with my fingers.

Results from another failed escape attempt.

The gash on my knuckles from breaking that same window had healed quite well, considering. Any memories of that pain were washed away with the adrenaline that coursed through my veins at the thought of finally escaping.

If I had only managed to make it off the window ledge. It wasn't until my stepfather and his guards were in the room did I look out the window. There below me, was a 100 ft drop into nowhere. And it was there, with a defeated countenance that I let myself be dragged back in to my hell.

It was only after I was tied to the chair in the corner that he took a large piece of glass shard and began slicing into my arm. My silent tears splashed against my red skin splattering the blood in their descent. When he was through he dropped the piece onto the floor in front of me and left me alone, once again, tied to a chair, bleeding both in body and in soul.

Without a moments delay I removed my right boot and carefully manipulated the sharp triangular piece between my toes and passed it up to my awaiting fingers.

I was free of my bonds in a few minutes and needless to say I kept that same piece safe and hidden to be used at a later time.

I was hoping today might be that time.

I cursed myself as I recalled the events that put me here; the vulnerability I had allowed to take over me with the thought that he -that Thorin- could possibly return my disguised affections. How it was what lay deep inside my heart that powered my feet as I ran further down the hall that day. The lack of expression in his eyes when I finally made it to the wedding. Just the thought of those feelings and memories were almost too much to bear... And my hidden weapon was so easily accessible...

No. I couldn't think like that. This was exactly what my stepfather wanted. For me to be left alone to my thoughts - to be forced to recall the previous events and to crumble under the weight of it all. The level of cruelty in this situation lied solely with me. Plus... What would Thorin think if he found out I gave up like this...?

_He doesn't care. If he did he would be here by now._ A voice whispered menacingly in my head.

He's married. To your sister.

Those words echoed deafeningly in the silence.

I was nothing to him now. He was finally rid of me for Durin's sake!

He was right to call me weak. I knew that now. But if he only knew that my weakness ...was him. That my reason to go on was him. And now that I no longer had that reason...

I knelt down and removed the glass shard from where it's hiding place. It felt heavy in my hands.

So this was to be my final act. My destiny.

As I reflected on what I would be leaving behind, I smiled softly as I realized that because of me the two dwarves that I admired and loved more than anything could find the same in eachother.

Carefully, I made my way over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows laying there. Without another thought I quickly began to remove the rope-like material that bordered along the edge of the pillow. It was almost too easy.

When I had finished I looked down at the rope I now had laying in my hands. An eerie feeling crept over me as I wondered how such a delicate, beautiful material could have such a deadly purpose.

I paused to consider my other options.

I could stay here and live by the hour waiting for some abusive guard to come collect me. But the thought of where he would take me brought tears to my eyes. My stepfather had mentioned that the power of the Arkenstone could be revealed through a significant bond between myself and another. And he planned to bring that about through marriage. _Marriage_. If I was unwilling to marry Thorin then I would die before marrying him.

And with that I glanced up at the window and I knew there was only one way out of here.

The process seemed very slow to me and it was as if I was in a dream-like state - as if it weren't my hands that were tying the knot. In fact, this wasn't me. I inspected the final product, almost laughing as it appeared to be the first thing I didn't screw up...

I was suddenly dragged from my thoughts as I heard footsteps approaching. My eyes flew to the door and back to my hands.

It was now or never.

I jumped up and hurried to grab the chair from the corner and push it under the torch-holder across from the door, no longer caring about being quiet; I didn't intend to be around to face the awaiting punishment.

It was then oddly quiet as the sound of the footsteps ceased. Had they been imagined? Was this fate's way of hurrying me up?

Perhaps if I hadn't been deafened by the sound of my pulse in my ears I would've heard him come in.

The next thing I knew a very rough male hand snatched the rope from me and threw it around my neck, pulling me back against him. I gasped and struggled to loosen the grip around my neck.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" he roared as he tightened the strangling rope.

I tried but could not find the breath to make an audible reply.

Quickly, I could feel my efforts to free myself become weaker and slower. When my hands, instead of clawing, just rested against my chest I knew it was over.

I looked up for what I thought was the last time and saw... Thorin.

I mentally cringed as the disappointment and fear of imagining him like this flooded through me. This mirage that my brain displayed before me was a cruel one to see before I left him and this world behind. He was bent over me, his long dark locks framing his stern features. In fact, they weren't stern at all - more like consumed with a fierce rage.

I put that down to what my brain planned to guilt trip me with if it had been me that had taken my own life. But this intruder didn't even give my imagination time to recover!

It wasn't until I felt a cold substance hit my cheek that my heart stopped.

A tear.

W-was he _crying_?

I closed my eyes and opened them to icy blues that glared daggers into mine but made no threat to spill over. It was the red gash across his cheek that gained my attention and made me realize he was bleeding on me...which meant...

_This is real... **He's** real_.

I reached up to him, but before I could everything went black and the darkness overcame me.

*** muhahaha. That is all. Excited to write next chapter so hopefully will update soon!***


End file.
